Je crois que certains appellent ça l'amour
by SushiShibui
Summary: En prenant le bus ce jour-là, Sakura Haruno n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait et qu'elle ferait ainsi la rencontre de celui qui deviendrait important à ses yeux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

«La première fois que je t'ai remarqué c'est quand tu m'es venu en aide dans ce bus.

La première fois que tu m'as énervé c'est lorsque tu as fait ton arrogant avec moi.

La première fois que je t'ai apprécié c'est lorsqu'on a rigolé rien que tous les deux.

La première fois j'ai cru que je te haïssais, mais en fait ce que je haïssais c'était ce sentiment de dépendance. Je crois que certains appelle ça l'amour. »

S.H.

« La première fois que je t'ai remarqué c'est quand tu es montée dans ce bus.

La première fois que tu m'as énervé c'est lorsque tu m'as dédaigné.

La première fois que je t'ai apprécié c'est lorsqu'on a écouté cette musique rien que tous les deux.

La première fois je croyais que ce n'était pas moi, je me demandai ce qui avait pu me rendre malade. Je crois que certains appelle ça l'amour. »

S.U.

* * *

**Voici le prologue de ma première fiction! Je l'ai commencé il y a un an et 6 chapitres sont déjà écrits. Je vais les poster petit à petit après les avoir recorriger.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive: c'est ce qui permet de s'améliorer :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Parce que prendre le bus c'est dangereux**_

Un bras se tendit au-dessus de la route et le bus qui arrivait mis son clignotant, informant les autres véhicules qu'il s'arrêtait. Plusieurs personnes se pressèrent vers la porte avant de celui-ci que le chauffeur ouvrait, alors que d'autres descendaient par les portes arrières.

Les personnes s'entassèrent à l'intérieur du bus. Jeunes, adultes mûrs, personnes âgées, enfants en bas âges. Tout âge, tout rang social, tout choix de vie étaient représenté. Un sociologue aurait été au paradis, pouvoir étudier tous ces spécimens dans leur état naturel, les voir essayer de cohabiter par obligation et pour leur survie, que cela aurait été intéressant! Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse ici. Donc au milieu de toutes ces personnes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, se trouvait une touffe rose. Pas un tee-shirt, un manteau ou encore un sac mais des cheveux roses. La personne possédant ces fameux cheveux venait juste de monter dans le bus et après avoir validé sa carte essayait de s'avancer vers le fond pour laisser rentrer le maximum de personne en bonne citoyenne intégrée dans la société qu'elle était. Cependant une fois la moitié du bus passée, elle ne put plus avancer, les gens étant déjà bien entassés. Elle se retrouva donc coincée avec derrière elle une mère et son fils de 6 ans qui n'écoutait rien et qui était insupportable, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, à sa gauche une femme de la cinquantaine rentrant sûrement du travail, à sa droite un groupe d'adolescentes de 14-15 ans se croyant intéressantes et faisant leurs malignes dans des habits trop courts et décolletés pour aller en cours et dans lesquels ses parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé sortir à leur âge. Et enfin, sûrement le pire pour elle, un homme auquel elle n'arrivait pas à donner un âge et qui semblait avoir bu un peu trop, voir beaucoup trop! Il avait du mal à rester en équilibre sur ses deux pieds malgré le fait qu'il était appuyé contre la paroi du bus, sa tête penchée vers l'avant, il donnait par moments des petits coups d'œil vers les adolescentes qui ne se rendaient compte de rien et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. La rose se tint à une certaine distance de lui, n'ayant qu'une barre pour s'aider à tenir debout lors des brusques à-coups donnés par le bus. Elle se concentra sur la musique sortant de ses écouteurs et arrivant directement dans ses oreilles, ferma à moitié les yeux pour se créer une bulle, essayant d'oublier l'homme complètement bourré en face d'elle, les adolescentes qui piaillaient, les gamins qui faisaient des caprices et tous les autres bruits que l'on pouvait trouver dans un bus plein de l'une des plus grandes villes du pays aux alentours de 17h.

_- C'est notre arrêt ! _

_- Déjà ?_

Super ! Les adolescentes trop bruyantes devaient descendre et n'ayant pas vraiment de place pour sortir, l'une d'entre elles avait eu la merveilleuse idée de pousser la rose. Sauf qu'au lieu de la pousser vers la mère et son gamin, il avait fallu qu'elle la pousse vers l'homme ivre. C'était bien son jour de chance ! Elle se retourna lançant un regard noir aux adolescentes qui après l'avoir détaillée se précipitèrent hors du bus.

_- Dépêches ! C'est une punk !_

_- Hein ?!_

_- T'as pas vu ses cheveux roses ?!_

_- Et son tee-shirt déchiré, sans parler de ses chaussures ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?_

_- Des Doc quelque chose, je crois._

Et en plus elles n'étaient même pas discrètes, sans parler du fait qu'elles étaient incultes. Encore des gamines qui se donnaient un genre mais qui ne faisaient que suivre le mouvement. «_ Pathétique_ », pensa notre héroïne.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à l'homme ivre et était un peu trop près de lui. Celui-ci ne semblait rien avoir perdu de la scène et regardait d'une manière quelque peu déplacée la jeune fille qui s'était retrouvée devant lui. Celle-ci, commençant à sérieusement paniquer quant aux intentions de cet homme louche, essaya de s'éloigner rapidement de celui-ci en reculant. Sauf que malheureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas de cet avis et se décolla de la paroi du bus qui jusqu'à présent l'aidait à tenir debout tant bien que mal.

_- Et bien ma jolie, où vas-tu comme ça ?_

L'homme lui attrapa le bras et se pencha de plus en plus vers elle. Bien entendu, malgré le fait que le bus était plein, personne ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide. Alors c'était ça la société aujourd'hui ? Chacun pour soi sauvant seulement sa peau ? Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller seule.

_- Lâchez-moi !_

Elle se débattît, essayant de lui faire lâcher la prise sur son bras. Dans ces mouvements brusques, ses écouteurs avaient quittés ses oreilles pour aller cogner contre l'une des barres du bus, pour finir par se balancer dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'homme s'était reculé et l'avait lâché, mais malheureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Son visage se crispa dans une grimace de mécontentement et il leva son poing s'apprêtant à la frapper. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Assommée par un homme ivre dans un bus miteux. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça était surement que le bus n'était pas vide et donc manquant d'aide potentielle. Non. Il était plein. Plein de personnes qui auraient pu, plus facilement qu'elle, venir à bout de cet homme. Or, la société individualiste dans laquelle elle vivait aurait raison de son sort. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup fatidique.

Silence. Pas de douleurs. Rien. Elle rouvrit ses yeux doucement, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Du noir. Du cuir. Du cuir noir exactement. Cela lui rappela vaguement son propre blouson, or elle l'avait toujours sur elle et celui qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux était plus grand, plus large. Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit des cheveux noirs, le bras droits de l'inconnu était relevé tenant fermement le poing de son agresseur qui semblait de plus en plus énervé. Coincée entre l'inconnu beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et une paroi, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et voir ce qui se passait réellement.

_- De quoi tu te mêles le mioche?!_

_- Il me semble qu'elle t'a dit de la lâcher._

La voix était froide et sec, coupant court à toute répartie. Le silence se fit autour d'eux, les gens plus curieux qu'inquiets attendant la suite. Il se passait enfin quelque chose dans leur vie banale, dans leur train-train habituel. Et puis cela ferait une bonne histoire à partager une fois arrivé chez soi. Tout d'un coup l'homme dos à la rose se mit à bouger rapidement et un boum se fit entendre. Enfin elle y voyait plus claire. Celui qui lui était venu en aide était jeune, son visage était dur et son regard noir. Son agresseur avait dû vouloir l'attaquer et son sauveur l'avait retourné et lui tenait, à présent, fermement les bras dans le dos après l'avoir plaqué contre la paroi du bus. L'homme ivre ne pouvait plus bouger, l'inconnu étant beaucoup plus fort que lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci se tourna vers la rose et lui indiqua du regard un sac abandonné sur le sol.

_- Dans la plus grande poche il y a des menottes, passes-les moi._

La jeune fille fut d'abord surprise. Ce gars se baladait avec des menottes dans son sac ? Mais face à son regard et au ton de sa voix, elle ne se fit pas prier pour attraper ce qu'il lui demandait et de le lui tendre. Entre temps il avait ordonné à une autre personne d'appeler la police.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur le trottoir à parler à un policier qui prenait soin de noter tous ses dires. Elle était encore légèrement chamboulée parce ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son agresseur avait été transporté au commissariat et le chauffeur de bus et quelques autres personnes avaient témoigné.

_- Merci mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous me répéter votre nom s'il-vous-plait ? Nous vous recontacterons pour la déposition._

_- Haruno. Sakura Haruno._

_- Bien. Vous souhaitez être raccompagnée ?_

_- Non merci, ça ira. Je ne suis plus trop loin de chez moi, je vais marcher._

_- Comme vous vous voudrez. Bien, bonne fin de journée._

« _Bonne fin de journée_ » ? Elle eut envie de rire à l'entente de cette phrase qui lui semblait si ironique dans sa situation. Puis elle se rappela de celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, après tout dans ce bus plein de monde, il avait été le seul à lui venir en aide.

_- Attendez !_ cria-t-elle, faisant se retourner le policier qui commençait à partir. _Je voudrai remercier le jeune homme qui m'a aidé._

_- Il est parti, il y a quelques minutes, après qu'on ait pris son témoignage._

_- Ah, très bien. Merci._

Elle ne pourrait donc pas le remercier sauf si elle le recroisait dans le bus ce qui était peu probable dans cette fourmilière humaine. Après avoir poussé un soupir de fatigue, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle espérant que sa colocataire ne serait pas encore arrivée. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à l'inquiéter, surtout connaissant son caractère légèrement paranoïaque et surprotectrice.

[…]

'_**With the lights out, it's less dangerous**_

_**Here we are now, entertain us**_

_**I feel stupid and contagious**_

_**Here we are now, entertain us'**_

La jeune fille s'affairait à la préparation du diner tout en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Elle chantait à tue-tête le son rock qui se rependait violement dans l'appartement, se fichant beaucoup des voisins. Après tout quand c'est eux qui faisaient du bruit, elle ne se plaignait pas. Concentrée dans son enchainement de gestes aussi bien culinaires que musicaux, elle n'entendit pas le bruit des clés dans la serrure, ni-même la personne qui rentra dans l'appartement et qui se faufila jusqu'au salon d'où on pouvait la voir à l'œuvre dans la petite cuisine américaine.

_- Et bien, je vois que c'est la fête ici!_ S'exclama la personne, riant légèrement de la rose.

_- Ino! Tu m'as fait peur!_

_- Et toi tu me fais bien rire!_

La nouvelle arrivante alla ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre son amie.

_- J'espère que ce que tu as fait est bon parce que je suis affamée, _soupira la blonde avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

_- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Comment ce sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ?_

_-Hum…ça a été… Et tu sais quoi ?! A midi j'ai revu la fille ! Elle travaille dans un magasin à côté de l'école, je pourrai donc la revoir de nouveau. Et toi, cette journée alors, toujours aussi intéressante que les autres ?_

_- Oui, toujours ! Je suis motivée et je ne suis pas prête de tout laisser tomber !_

_- ça je le sais ! Depuis le temps que tu rêvais de rentrer dans cette fac de médecine ! _Ino leva les yeux au ciel, se remémorant tout ce que Sakura avait pu la harceler avec cette fac._ Au fait, Temari m'a appelé. Elle veut qu'on se fasse une sortie au Konoha's Pub jeudi soir. Elle a aussi prévenue Tenten. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Alors s'il-te-plait, ne me dis pas que tu voulais passer ta soirée à réviser plutôt que de rester avec tes amis adorés._

_- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je passe ma vie à travailler ! _S'indigna faussement Sakura.

_- Et bien presque Mademoiselle l'intello ! _Se moqua son amie en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent, l'une d'entre elles déjà euphorique à l'idée de retrouver leurs amis. Tout cela fit presque oublier à Sakura, sa mauvaise péripétie du bus qu'elle se passa bien de raconter à son amie.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Double retrouvailles**_

Konoha's Pub ou l'un des bars de la ville les plus appréciés par les jeunes. Parmi toutes les tables du bar, qui commençaient à se faire prendre d'assaut par les étudiants qui venaient ici débuter leur soirée avant de sortir en boite de nuit, se trouvaient Sakura, Ino et leurs amis.

-_ Vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! Je peux vous assurer que le grand macho Shikamaru Nara faisait beaucoup moins le malin devant sa chère maman adorée._

_- Temari fermes-la…_

Les rires fusaient et les verres s'enchainaient. Tout le monde se taquinait, se moquait et comme à leur habitude le seul couple du groupe se disputait gentiment.

Sakura bu une gorgée de sa Vodka-Orange tout en souriant aux pitreries de ses amis. Le reste de la semaine était passé assez vite et comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas revu la personne qui l'avait aidé dans le bus. Elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis et ne comptait pas les inquiéter avec cette histoire résolue. Shikamaru, le seul garçon du groupe, coincé entre sa petite amie Temari et Ino ne cessait de marmonner et de se plaindre sur le fait que «_ Les femmes étaient galères _» et qu'il n'avait « _Rien fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça_ », pour le citer, bien entendu. Tout d'un coup Tenten, la dernière de cette joyeuse troupe, se releva sur sa chaise fixant un point devant elle et dos à Sakura, qui remarquant son changement ne tarda pas à l'interroger.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?_

_- La fille là-bas, avec le blond, on dirait Hinata._

_- Hinata ? Où ça ?_

Ino venait d'arrêter de rigoler suivi des deux autres et tous regardaient dans la direction que Tenten indiquait avec son regard.

_- Mais si c'est elle ! Hinata ! Oh eh !_

_- Ino ! Moins fort, on n'a pas besoin de se faire remarquer par tout le monde ! Déjà qu'avec la couleur de cheveux de Sakura, c'est difficile alors si en plus tu t'y mets._

Sourire narquois de la part de Temari, soupir de Shikamaru, Tenten et Ino qui souriaient.

-_ Ma chère Temari, depuis le début je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux se fait le plus remarquer en n'arrêtant pas de piailler._

_- Ok, t'as pas tort._

Cette fois-ci sourire moqueur de Sakura face à son amie qui s'avoue si facilement vaincue.

_- Bon c'est pas tout, mais Hinata ne m'a pas entendu._

_- Crie plus fort et secoue les bras. Peut-être qu'elle te remarquera._

_- T'as raison Shika ! Hinata ! Par ici !_

Ino suivant donc les bons conseils de son ami s'était levée et secouait les bras dans tous les sens sous les rires de ses amies.

Finalement, la dite Hinata se tourna vers Ino comme plusieurs clients du bar. Elle sembla d'abord étonnée, puis reconnaissant la blonde s'agitant dans tous les sens et les quatre autres têtes l'accompagnant, elle s'avança rapidement vers eux entrainant à sa suite le blond la tenant par la main. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué tout ce remue-ménage trop préoccupé par le fait de trouver une table tranquille pour éviter que ces deux amis ne râlent encore.

_- Hinata tu es encore plus mignonne qu'avant ! Et tes cheveux ! Ils sont plus longs que les miens !_

_- Euh Ino, calme-toi ou tu vas lui faire peur…_

_- Merci Sakura de l'avoir fait taire._

_- De rien Shika !_

_- Bandes de goujats !_

Pendant ce temps Hinata avait déjà salué Tenten et Temari et se tournait vers les trois restants.

_- Pardonnes Ino, comme tu peux le voir, c'est toujours une accro de la mode._

La nouvelle arrivante rigola, heureuse de retrouver ses vieux amis. Elle se tourna vers le blond l'accompagnant qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, se contentant de sourire à ces inconnus.

_- Voici Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari et Tenten. Mes amis de collège et seconde dont j'ai déjà parlé. _Elle se retourna vers la tablée. _Je vous présente Naruto, mon petit ami…_

_- Depuis quand ?!_

_- Ouah ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre petite Hinata aurait déjà un copain !_

_- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_

La pauvre n'avait pas pu finir se faisant couper et harceler par ses amies.

_- Si vous l'auriez laissé finir au lieu de vous exciter elle vous l'aurez surement dit._

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le seul garçon assis à la table qui les regardait avec son habituel air blasé. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto se décida à prendre la parole, agrandissant son sourire.

_- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Hinata m'a souvent parlé de vous !_

_- Nous de même !_

_- Vous venez d'arriver ? Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous voulez._

_- Oui ! Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu que tu ne peux pas refuser, _se mit à supplier Ino.

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de soucis. Mais ça ne vous dérange pas si mon cousin et un ami nous rejoignent ? Ils devraient arriver._

_- Pas de soucis. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_

_- Ah les voilà !_

Naruto s'était retourné et faisait des grands signes de mains, rappelant aux autres une certaine blonde les accompagnant. Sakura se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si cet énergumène n'avait pas des liens de parentés avec sa meilleure amie : ils semblaient autant boute-en-train l'un que l'autre. Sans parler de leurs similitudes physiques : les deux étaient blonds même si Ino était platine alors que Naruto était plus foncé et il en était de même pour leurs yeux à tous les deux bleus, mais ceux de sa meilleure amie étaient beaucoup plus claires que ceux de leur nouvelle rencontre.

Le premier des arrivants à s'avancer vers eux, fut le cousin d'Hinata. Si elle se souvenait bien il s'appelait Neji. Ils l'avaient déjà rencontré plusieurs fois auparavant lorsqu'Hinata était encore dans le même établissement scolaire qu'eux et comme toujours après les avoir salué il alla directement vers Tenten. Ces deux-là s'étaient très bien entendu dès leur première rencontre. Tenten était plutôt calme, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Neji qui avait plus de mal avec Ino et Temari les deux boules d'énergies de leur groupe. De plus ils s'étaient très vite découvert une passion commune dans les arts martiaux et partaient souvent dans des conversations dont ils étaient les deux seuls à comprendre les thermes.

Sakura détourna le regard du duo pour reporter son attention sur Hinata et ses deux compagnons. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de son cousin, laissant les deux garçons finir de discuter entre eux. Finalement Naruto se retourna vers la table et se dirigea vers sa petite-amie. Son ami toujours debout le regarda s'asseoir, ne prêtant toujours pas d'attention au reste de la table.

La rose ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, à part ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés à l'arrière et retombant de chaque côté de son visage à l'avant. Il semblait grand et cette impression était plus que renforcée par le fait qu'elle se trouvait assise et lui debout. Sa tête droite, tout comme le reste de son corps, et cette manière particulière de se tenir, sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux, lui disaient légèrement quelque chose. Sa mémoire ne faisait qu'un tour cherchant où elle aurait déjà pu le voir.

Enfin il se retourna vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer tout en les dévisageant de son regard légèrement hautain et froid, renforcé par ses pupilles noires. Sakura eu un sursaut de surprise. Tout lui revint en mémoire. L'homme ivre du bus qui voulait la frapper, celui qui s'était interposé, sa voix sans appelle et ce regard qu'il avait fini par poser sur elle. C'était lui. C'était le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé dans ce bus. C'était la seule personne qui avait bougée pour lui venir en aide.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, vérifiant que personne n'avait vu son malaise. Mais aucun ne semblait faire attention à elle, trop préoccupé par les nouveaux arrivants. Elle reporta aussi vite son attention sur le brun toujours debout qui les examinait un par un sans aucune gêne apparente. Une légère appréhension commença à se faire ressentir, nouant son estomac. Elle fixait le brun, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas faire de remarques sur l'accident du bus. Si ses amis l'apprenaient, ils allaient s'inquiéter pour rien et elle ne voulait pas recroiser leurs regards tristes et inquiets de nouveau pour elle. L'espace de quelques secondes elle maudit ses cheveux roses qui l'empêchaient de passer inaperçue. Des filles avec cette couleur ça ne couraient pas les rues et lorsqu'on en croisait une elle vous marquait inconsciemment l'esprit. Il allait la reconnaitre c'était certain et rien qu'à cette idée ces traits se crispèrent de colère envers lui, envers elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas revoir les yeux ternes de ses amis par sa faute. Ils avaient assez souffert et elle avait compris la leçon alors qu'il se taise et garde cela pour lui.

Finalement il posa son regard sur elle, la détaillant comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Elle le fixa de ses yeux verts en colère essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Ses yeux noirs devinrent bien vite légèrement rieurs, contrastant avec ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent. Sakura comprit à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait reconnue et la panique commença à la gagner sous le nouveau regard qu'il affichait. Dans un dernier élan ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, le suppliant de ne rien dire et elle secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche essayant de se faire discrète et de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur son petit manège.

_- Sasuke tu peux t'assoir ! Ils sont sympas tu sais !_

Naruto venait d'arrêter le brun dans son analyse. Sakura le remercia intérieurement mais lorsqu'elle prit conscience que le brun, qui s'appelait apparemment Sasuke allait répondre à son ami, son angoisse la reprit. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de remarques sur l'accident du bus !

Mais à sa grande surprise il se contenta d'un « _Hn_ » à peine audible avant de se retourner vers elle et de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Un serveur se dirigea vers leur table et prit les commandes des quatre nouveaux arrivants avant de partir chercher le tout. Sakura fixait son verre, devant elle, complètement tendue de se retrouver à côté de Sasuke. Elle n'avait rien contre lui. Au contraire elle voulait le remercier. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était cette situation : le revoir pour la première fois avec tous ses amis à côté. Cette histoire devait rester entre eux et personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bombe à retardement s'apprêtait à exploser mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas le temps restant avant le moment fatidique. Une bombe à retardement sans compte à rebours visible voilà ce qu'il était actuellement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux attendant l'explosion. Ino à sa gauche, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son malaise, trop occupée à harceler le nouveau couple de questions. Elle aurait ri de cette scène si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle le revoie le seul moment où elle ne le souhaitait pas. Le brun ne semblait plus s'intéresser à elle et fixait Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de faire son malin. Le serveur revint enfin avec leurs commandes et repartit aussi vite.

Sasuke attrapa son verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres sous les coups d'œil nerveux de Sakura. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il laissa le verre devant ses lèvres les cachant du reste de la table et toujours en fixant Naruto en face de lui, il ouvrit la bouche.

_- Déstresses, je ne dirai rien._

Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte qu'elle referma aussi vite. Sa voix avait été calme et chuchotée de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Tout son stress et son appréhension retombèrent, dénouant peu à peu son estomac. A son intonation, elle avait su qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne se moquait pas. Il ne dirait rien et elle lui en était doublement reconnaissante. Elle sortit ses mains de sous la table pour attraper son verre. En le ramenant vers elle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

_- Merci._

[…]

Les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient vite intégrés au groupe. Ils ne cessaient de discuter et de rigoler, les filles rattrapant le retard avec Hinata. Sasuke ne parlait que très peu et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour se moquer de Naruto ou répondre aux piques de celui-ci. Ils avaient appris que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis presque toujours et se considéraient comme des frères. Au collège, ils avaient rencontrés Neji qui avait rejoint leur duo. Puis était arrivé le lycée et plus particulièrement la première. Neji leur avait présenté sa cousine, Hinata. Elle arrivait d'une ville plus petite et ne connaissait personne. Les garçons l'avaient accepté naturellement dans leur groupe et elle s'était vite liée avec Naruto et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble un peu plus d'un an après.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se leva et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, Naruto l'interpella lui demandant où il allait. Sasuke se contenta d'attraper un paquet de cigarettes tout en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Après en avoir attrapé une et mise dans sa bouche, il jeta le paquet sur la table en lui répondant simplement « _Fumer _». Puis il s'éloigna d'eux, sortant du bar en attrapant un briquet. Naruto reporta son attention sur la discussion. Sakura fixait le paquet sur la table. Elle avait arrêté de fumer et d'ailleurs plutôt difficilement, mais elle avait réussi, se permettant d'en griller une qu'en occasions spéciales.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié pour l'accident du bus et le rejoindre dehors, lui permettrait d'être seule avec lui. Finalement elle se décida à attraper le paquet et à en sortir une cigarette. Ino qui avait vu son geste, l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se lève.

_- Tu vas fumer ? Mais tu avais arrêté !_

_- Juste une exceptionnellement ne va pas me faire du mal. Et puis tu as dit toi-même que je devais décompresser._

_- Oui, mais il existe d'autre moyens pour le faire._

_- C'est vrai que se saouler c'est mieux._

Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu le dernier mot. D'ailleurs celle-ci se contenta de faire une mine boudeuse en lui tournant la tête ce qui fit rire la rose. Pour se faire pardonner elle embrassa la joue de son amie avant de se lever, empruntant le même chemin que Sasuke.

Une fois dehors, elle jeta des rapides coups d'œil de chaque côté, le cherchant au milieu des autres fumeurs et clients cherchant un peu de fraicheur. Elle le trouva debout contre un mur, à l'écart des autres et se dirigea vers lui en évitant plusieurs fois certaines personnes légèrement éméchées. Elle s'installa à côté de lui contre le mur et lui demanda son briquet qu'il lui tendit tout en continuant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Elle alluma la sienne et en fit de même. Après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes de silence, profitant de l'air frais sur son visage, elle se décida à parler du sujet qui quelques minutes avant la faisait angoisser.

- _Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé dans le bus._

_- De rien. Ça me paraissait normal._

_- Et bien ça ne le semblait pas pour les autres passagers._

Sans le vouloir sa voix s'était faite légèrement irritée, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle. Sentant son mouvement, elle tourna aussi la tête vers lui et du la relever afin de le regarder comme il faut. En le voyant au contraire, baisser la sienne pour la regarder, elle se dit qu'en fait il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Ses yeux noirs comme elle n'en avait jamais vu la fixait sans gêne comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Son nez droit, ses yeux plutôt fins, sa mâchoire carrée et fine à la fois, quelques mèches noires tombant sur son front et encadrant son visage, un teint pâle contrastant, elle se fit pour la première fois la remarque qu'il était beau. Mais il n'avait pas cette beauté habituelle que pouvait avoir ces chanteurs et acteurs à la mode ou le gars populaire du lycée possédant une cours de pintades. La sienne était différente. Il devait sûrement faire retourner les têtes, ça c'était sûr, mais d'un autre côté il inspirait le respect et peut-être même de la crainte. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par sa voix toujours aussi calme.

_- Alors je dois avoir une conception différente de la normalité._

_- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, au contraire._

_- Tu dis ça parce que tes cheveux sont roses ?_ ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois et ses yeux redevinrent rieurs.

_- Non, _elle lui fit à son tour un sourire plein de malice. _Je dis ça parce que je le pense vraiment._

Il hocha la tête en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette bientôt finie. Sa réponse avait semblé le satisfaire. Sakura repensa aux menottes qu'il avait dans son sac. Il osait lui faire remarquer que des cheveux roses ce n'était pas habituel mais se balader avec ces objets ne l'était pas non plus.

_- Et puis à ce que je sache avoir des menottes dans son sac ce n'est pas commun non plus._

_- Sauf lorsqu'on est en Ecole de Gendarmerie._

_- En effet dans ce cas là…_

La rose plissa les yeux rapprochant son visage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de Sasuke. Celui-ci se demandant ce qui lui arrivait leva un sourcil tout en reculant son visage. Sakura se stoppa et reprit sa position initiale avant de le regarder les yeux rieurs devant l'incompréhension qu'il afficha durant quelques secondes.

_- Tu n'as pas une tête à porter un uniforme et attendre patiemment les ordres._

_- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, toi t'as une tête à être en Ecole de Coiffure._

Il lui adressa à son tour un sourire moqueur. Sakura avait compris la référence à sa couleur de cheveux et du avouer qu'il avait un bonne répartie.

_- Bien joué mais non ! Je suis en Faculté de Médecine._

_- Tu n'as pas une tête à ça._

_- Comme ça nous avons le même problème._

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, sa cigarette fini. Sakura finit la sienne et au moment où elle allait lui proposer de retourner au près du groupe, une voix enjouée qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques heures se fit entendre.

_- Sasuke ! Sakura ! Vous êtes là ! Il commence à se faire tard alors nous rentrons._

Naruto suivi d'Hinata et Neji se planta devant eux. Sakura leur dit au revoir et échangea quelques mots avec la seule fille du groupe. Arrivé à Sasuke, elle lui fit un sourire n'osant pas lui faire la bise, se doutant bien que ça ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se pencha en avant et lui fit la bise sur chaque joue.

Alors que le petit groupe se retournait, elle partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin en discutant.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2! Les autres chapitres déjà écrits arrivent. Et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne ce site, alors désolée si je ne vous réponds pas personnellement .**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Je serai là pour te secourir**_

La main gauche retenant sa tête et la droite prenant note de ce que disait le professeur, Sakura était coincée dans un amphithéâtre à suivre l'un de ses cours de première année de médecine. A ses cotés une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ne cessait de pousser des petits soupirs tout en remettant en place ses lunettes aux montants noirs.

- _Pff…Pourquoi faut-il que chaque année, de toute notre scolarité, nous ayons au moins un prof soporifique ? Et ce, même à la fac!_

_- Dis-toi que nous sommes qu'en première année… Donc nous n'avons pas encore fini, _lui répondit Sakura tout aussi ennuyée par leur professeur.

Elle jeta un regard au reste de l'amphi. La grande majorité des étudiants semblaient tout aussi ennuyés qu'elles par ce prof et prenaient plus ou moins notes de ses paroles. D'autres avaient abandonné toute idée d'écouter et préféraient jouer sur leurs ordinateurs, pour ceux qui en possédaient, ou encore lire le journal et y faire les mots fléchés.

Son amie, à côté d'elle, s'agita avant de pousser un nouveau soupir qui la fit sourire.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Karin, il ne reste plus qu'une heure,_ lui fit Sakura en rigolant d'elle.

La concernée lui fit une moue avant de lui lancer avec le sourire :

_- Bon puisqu'il reste une heure autant discuter ! En plus ça doit faire trois fois qu'il répète la même chose, _fit-elle en indiquant d'un coup de tête le prof plus bas.

_- Alors je t'écoute. Vu ta tête, je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à raconter._

_- Oui ! Ce week-end, Suigetsu a eu une compétition et il a gagné ! En plus il y avait des entraineurs de l'équipe nationale._

La rose se mit à écouter ce que lui racontait son amie, tout en prenant quelques notes. Elle ne connaissait Karin que depuis le début de l'année mais l'appréciait déjà énormément. Celle-ci n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait et était une véritable pipelette. D'ailleurs ceci lui rappelait parfois sa meilleure amie, Ino.

_- Il faut vraiment qu'un jour, tu viennes voir une compétition. Tu sais les nageurs professionnels sont très bien bâtis. Je suis sûre que tu en trouverais à ton goût, surtout qu'il y en a des pas mal du tout._

Ah oui ! Autre caractéristique de Karin : elle aimait la gente masculine et ne s'en cachait pas, surtout lorsqu'elle croisait des beaux spécimens comme elle disait si bien. Pourtant elle ne leur courrait pas après et était en couple depuis un moment avec Suigetsu. Sakura l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois et elle devait avouer qu'ils faisaient un drôle de couple. Bien qu'ils passent leur temps à se disputer comme Shikamaru et Temari, c'était différent. Ces deux derniers ressemblaient plus à un vieux couple et possédaient une grande maturité. Alors que Suigetsu et Karin étaient beaucoup moins sages et n'hésitaient pas à s'envoyer des remarques plus ou moins méchantes. Mais malgré tout, elle devait avouer que c'était l'un des couples les plus fidèles et aimants qu'elle ait rencontré.

_- Et pour fêter leur victoire Suigetsu a voulu m'inviter au resto. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Mais j'ai vite déchanté lorsque le resto en question ne s'est trouvé être qu'un Fast-food. J'aurai du m'en douter venant de lui ça semblait trop beau. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude !_

Sakura sourit s'imaginant la scène. Suigetsu n'était pas un garçon très romantique qui se perdait en déclarations, cadeaux et autres preuves extravagantes de son amour. Il préférait veiller sur sa petite amie, en étant quelque peu dans l'ombre et en « _cassant la gueule_ » de tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher trop près ou lui faire de la peine. Il aimait se battre et d'ailleurs n'en ratait pas une et se disait être le seul à avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de Karin. Sakura pensait qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec les sentiments et plus particulièrement les sentiments affectifs ce qui pouvait expliquait son comportement. Mais elle n'était pas psychologue et ne faisait donc que des suppositions. Et puis elle n'allait pas se risquer à le lui dire. C'est vrai qu'il était sympa mais avec ses cheveux décolorés au maximum (même s'il s'entêtait à dire que c'était à cause du chlore des piscines, elle pensait qu'il avait dû s'aider de produits) son sourire quelque peu sadique dans lequel était coincé le plus souvent une paille reliée à une briquette de jus de fruit dont le jeune homme raffolait, ses épaules carrés à force d'entrainements, il fallait être fou pour se frotter à lui.

[…]

Installée devant son bureau, Sakura retravaillait ses cours de la journée. Elle repensa à son amie et au récit de son week-end qui involontairement lui avait fait penser au sien. Son regard se fit plus triste et son visage se crispa à cette pensée.

Elle était rentrée chez elle le vendredi soir et avait récupéré sa voiture à la gare de sa petite ville. Arrivée chez elle, personne ne l'avait accueilli, comme tous les autres week-ends. Elle était donc allée ranger ses affaires en attendant qu'un « _A table ! _» crié au travers de la maison l'incite à rejoindre la table de la cuisine où ses parents s'installaient. Ils avaient commencé à manger dans le plus grand silence, encore une fois, habituel. Au bout de quelques minutes sa mère avait brisé le silence qui jusqu'à présent n'était interrompu que par le bruit des couverts.

_- Tes cours se sont bien passés ?_

Les cours. Encore et toujours les cours. Rien d'autre. Enfin si, il y avait les notes aussi. Mais bon, qui disait cours disait notes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui ne la regardaient pas, concentraient sur leur repas. Même pas un regard. Rien. Juste une phrase comme celle-ci : « _Tes cours se sont bien passés ?_ », « _Tu as réussi tes examens ?_ »… Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette avant de répondre aussi simplement que la question qui lui était posée.

_- Oui._

Sa mère continua de manger et son père hocha une fois la tête en avant, satisfait de sa réponse.

[…]

_- Sakura ! Tu as reçu le SMS d'Hinata ?_

Au vu du bruit et de la voix criant depuis l'entrée de leur appartement, Ino était rentrée.

_- Si tu parles de celui pour la soirée qu'organise Neji, vendredi soir au manoir familial, alors oui._

_- Et tu viens ?! _lui demanda son amie en lui sautant dessus, tout en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

_- Bien sûr ! Et puis même si j'aurais refusé, vous m'y aurez trainé de gré ou de force._

Ino rigola, faisant sourire un peu plus Sakura. Puis s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans leur canapé, la blonde l'interrogea :

_- Et tu rentres chez tes parents, du coup, samedi ?_

_- Non… Pour à peine une journée, ça ne sert à rien. Et puis ça me fera un week-end pour respirer._

_- Tu as raison ! Je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je ne serais pas là pour les aider au magasin ce week-end._

Là-dessus Ino se leva du canapé et parti dans sa chambre tout en cherchant le numéro de ses parents sur son portable.

Les parents d'Ino tenaient un magasin de fleurs dans leur ville d'origine. Leur magasin était l'un des plus réputé de la ville et faisait la fierté de la famille Yamanaka. A la fin du lycée, Ino avait décidé de rentrer en Ecole Fleuriste pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale et aidait ses parents dans leur magasin pendant les week-ends et les vacances.

[…]

Sakura valida sa carte et se dirigea vers une place assise qui était libre. Elle avait fini ses cours à 14h30 et à cette heure-ci les bus n'étaient pas plein et étaient plus calme pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle prit place contre la fenêtre sur une banquette deux places, en laissant une libre à sa droite. Ses écouteurs encore et toujours dans les oreilles, elle se laissait bercer au rythme de sa musique.

Elle grimaça légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait trouver en rentrant. Ino n'ayant pas cours le mardi après-midi, elle avait surement eu la merveilleuse idée de vider les placards à la recherche d'une robe à lui faire porter pour la soirée du vendredi. Et si elle ne trouvait pas son bonheur, elle risquait d'appeler Temari et elles allaient la trainer dans tous les magasins de la ville.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le mouvement à sa droite. Elle ne fit attention à la personne qui s'était dirigée vers elle seulement quand celle-ci s'assit à ses côtés.

_- Salut._

Sakura détourna son visage de la fenêtre vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et dont elle connaissait la voix. Elle ne fut que peu surprise de découvrir Sasuke à côté d'elle la regardant avec son habituel regard moqueur.

- _Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer dans le bus._

_- Normal. J'étais déjà dedans quand tu es montée, _lui répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Elle leva un sourcil, interrogative. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le bus, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Ceci ne fit qu'augmenter la moquerie du brun à son égard qui agrandit son sourire avant de lui répondre :

_- J'étais plus vers le fond du bus. Mais tu semblais tellement pressée de rejoindre cette place que tu ne m'as pas remarqué._

C'est vrai qu'elle avait vu cette place aussitôt dans le bus et n'avait alors pas jugé nécessaire de prêter attention au reste. Sasuke l'interrompit de nouveau dans ses réflexions.

_- Tu viens vendredi soir ?_

_- Oui, _ce qui fit repenser à Sakura ce qui l'attendait en rentrant et la fit grimacer de nouveau.

- _Caches ta joie !_

_- Mais je suis contente de venir ! C'est juste que comme il faut être quelque peu bien habillé, Ino a décidé de me trouver une robe. Et la connaissant j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me trouver._

Face à son air dépité, Sasuke sourit et lui frotta le haut de la tête, décoiffant légèrement ses cheveux. Ce qui tira un grognement de mécontentement à la jeune fille.

- _Arrête de râler. Si ça peut te rassurer, les soirées qu'organise Neji sont toujours les meilleures._

Il se pencha en avant, de façon à avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui de la rose et lui souffla :

_- Et puis si jamais tu te fais agresser, je serai là pour te secourir,_ il se remit vite droit et se leva de son siège. _Bon je te laisse, c'est mon arrêt !_

Et il descendit aussi vite, ne lui adressant qu'un signe de la main. Sakura resta quelques secondes abasourdie. « _Et puis si jamais tu te fais agresser, je serais là pour te secourir _», c'était une référence à la dernière fois qu'il venait de faire là ? Et cela avait semblé l'amuser. Elle retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et se rendis compte qu'il était descendu à l'arrêt où elle aurait dû également descendre. Et comme une idiote, elle avait raté son arrêt trop prise par ce qu'il lui avait glissé tout bas. Il lui restait plus qu'à descendre au prochain arrêt et faire à pied le surplus effectué en bus.

[…]

_- D'accord ! J'accepte de mettre ces chaussures mais je prends mes converses en rechange !_

_- Ah non Sakura ! Pas tes converses ! Je te prête mes ballerines si tu veux ?_

_- Hors de question ! La dernière fois que je les ai mises, j'ai eu des ampoules aux pieds._

Ino et Sakura devaient se disputer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au plus grand malheur de la dernière, sa meilleure amie souhaitait lui faire porter des escarpins avec des talons de plus de 10 centimètres, elle en était sûre.

En même temps, la veille, elle avait presque crié « _Victoire !_ » trop vite. Ino avait immédiatement trouvé une robe, lui épargnant ainsi des heures et des heures de shopping. Bien entendu lorsqu'elle était rentrée, leur appartement d'habitude rangé ressemblé à un champ de bataille. Ino avait éparpillée robes, hauts, jupes et autre entre leurs deux chambres et le salon avait aussi souffert, le canapé invisible sous une pile d'habits. Elle avait peu bronché devant ce spectacle habituel, arrivant à chaque fois que son amie se préparait ou la préparait pour une soirée particulière. Sur le coup elle avait été plus préoccupée par la question existentielle du moment: Ino lui avait-elle trouvé une robe dans tout ce bazar? Elle s'était donc dirigée lentement vers sa chambre d'où provenaient des bruits étouffés avec une certaine appréhension. Elle avait découvert ses habits étalés sur le lit et par terre. Rien n'avait été épargné : ses jeans, tee-shirts, shorts, même ses sous-vêtements avaient été rejetés de l'armoire qui les gardait habituellement. Ino était d'ailleurs plongée la tête la première dans ladite armoire et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles tout en jetant par moment, quelques habits ou accessoires qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Et comme à chaque fois, bien trop préoccupée par son activité elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Sakura.

Alors qu'elle allait faire remarquer sa présence, Ino sauta hors de l'armoire tenant fièrement une robe dans sa main droite. Elle s'était retournée tout sourire vers Sakura, les joues rouges, les cheveux en batailles et ressortant de l'élastique les tenant habituellement en une couette haute parfaite.

_- Te voilà enfin ! Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé au fond de ton armoire. Cette robe est parfaite ! Et puis elle te va à ravir._

Ino lui montra la robe en question, en dentelle noire qui lui serrait parfaitement la taille. Ino lui avait fait acheter cette robe pour une soirée à laquelle elles avaient participé il y a un moment. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient achetaient, elles s'étaient étonnement trouvées d'accord sur le fait que cette robe lui allait parfaitement.

Sakura sortit de ses pensées sur la veille et reporta son attention sur Ino qui tentait toujours de lui prêter ses ballerines.

_- Ino, j'accepte de porter une robe, de mettre tes échasses qui servent de chaussures alors laisses-moi au moins le réconfort de prendre mes converses au cas où._

_- Comme tu veux, mais promets-moi de garder les escarpins le plus longtemps possible ? Ça te va tellement bien !_

_- Promis._

La blonde lui fit un magnifique sourire rassurée et puis commença à ranger les paires de chaussures avant de lancée innocemment :

_- Et puis je suis sûre que Sasuke va craquer pour toi._

Sakura qui avait aussi commencé à ranger de son côté, se retourna brusquement vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi tu parles de Sasuke ?_

_- Sakura, fais pas l'idiote ! J'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait ! D'ailleurs même moi, je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal du tout même s'il a un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant._

_- C'est vrai que Sasuke est beau mais il ne m'intéresse pas._

_- Alors pourquoi es-tu allée le rejoindre fumer dehors ? _lui demanda Ino, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_- C'était pour le remercier !_

_- Le remercier ?_

Ino ouvrait des grands yeux avec un air complètement perdue. Mince ! Elle venait de se vendre toute seule et il fallait vite qu'elle trouve une excuse potable si elle ne voulait pas qu'Ino apprenne pour l'accident du bus.

_- Euh oui… Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? J'avais perdu des papiers dans le bus sans faire attention et Sasuke me les as rendu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier._

Ino sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et retourna à ses chaussures alors que Sakura poussait un soupir de soulagement.

[…]

- _Vous êtes magnifiques les filles ! Et Shikamaru tu as mis une chemise !_

_- Oui ! J'ai dû le forcer mais il a fini par m'écouter comme d'habitude !_

Le vendredi soir était arrivée et ils étaient tous devant la voiture de Shikamaru qui était venu chercher Sakura et Ino après avoir récupéré Tenten, Temari étant en cohabitation avec lui. Et comme à son habitude Ino s'extasiait devant les tenues de chacun et Temari n'en manquait pas une pour se moquer de Shikamaru alors que celui-ci soupirait et que Tenten et Sakura se contenter de les écouter las. Enfin ils finirent par monter dans la voiture, Shikamaru les conduisant au manoir Hyûga alors que Temari à ses côtés prenait son rôle de copilote très au sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru passait un immense portail et s'engageait sur une allée de gravillon avant de se garer à côté d'autres voitures devant l'immense maison. Des invités fumaient devant la maison, verre à la main alors que la musique s'échappait de l'intérieur.

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur évitant des fumeurs qui se ruaient à l'extérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense vestibule où allait et venaient plusieurs personnes. A l'intérieur le son élevé d'une musique Electronique se faisait clairement entendre et ressentir par vibrations.

_- Et bien les Hyûga n'ont pas volé leur réputation !_

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer aux dires de Temari. Ils avaient toujours su qu'Hinata venait d'une famille aisée dont les moyens étaient largement supérieurs à ceux de leurs modestes familles respectives.

_- Ah vous êtes arrivez ! Hinata vous attends avec impatience !_

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix enjouée qui venait de s'élever et se retrouvèrent face à un Naruto tout sourire.

_- Ouah ! Vous êtes tous vraiment bien habillés ! Mais vous aviez raison sinon Neji vous aurez pris le chou. Il est sympa mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être snob par moment ! _Naruto roula des yeux avant de reprendre. _Il tient à ce que tout le monde soit bien habillé à ses soirées alors que j'comprends pas à quoi ça sert. C'est vrai, au vu de comment ça finit, venir habiller classe ne sert à rien._

Ils s'échangèrent quelques regards se demandant quand Naruto allait s'arrêter dans son monologue. Il fallait que quelqu'un se décide à l'arrêter ou ils allaient passer la soirée ici. Finalement ce fut Temari qui se lança.

_- Dis Naruto, puisqu'Hinata nous attend, tu ne voudrais pas nous conduire à elle ?_

L'interpellé se stoppa dans sa tirade, la bouche entre-ouverte, semblant se remémorer son intention première : rejoindre Hinata. Il se grata l'arrière de la tête en rigolant avant de les emmener à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce dont l'utilité habituelle leur était inconnue vu que la plupart des meubles avaient été retiré pour plus de place (ou pour être protégé de tout éventuel accident de détérioration involontaire). La pièce en long accueillait à une de ses extrémités un DJ dont la musique était appréciée au vu du nombre déjà important de danseurs au milieu de la pièce. A l'autre extrémité et sur un côté, des tables avaient été installées le long des murs et recueillaient toute sortent de boissons et nourritures où d'autres personnes se bousculaient.

Ils suivirent Naruto qui se faufilait au travers des danseurs bousculant plusieurs personnes qui dans un autre monde ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande baie vitrée ouverte donnant sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Le jardin semblait tout aussi rempli que l'intérieur et ils finirent par rejoindre Hinata qui discutait dans un coin avec son cousin.

[…]

S'extirpant de la masse des danseurs, la jeune fille souleva ses cheveux roses qui lui tenaient beaucoup trop chaud. Elle attrapa un élastique de son poignet et se fit une couette assez haute pour pouvoir aérer sa nuque. Elle venait d'abandonner une partie de ses amis quelques part dans l'amas de danseurs alors que Shikamaru et Temari devaient s'embrasser passionnément dans un coin comme beaucoup de couples.

Elle se dirigea vers une des tables servant de bar et se servit un verre de punch dans l'espoir de soulager sa gorge sèche. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis une heure et déjà bons nombres de personnes semblaient largement être sous l'influence de l'alcool. Une heure et elle n'avait toujours pas vu Sasuke. Naruto lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de le trouver au milieu des danseurs, la danse n'étant pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais plutôt en train de boire ou fumer quelque part dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur mais quand elle vit le monde qui y était présent, elle renonça à l'idée de le trouver dans cette masse.

Elle aperçut une banquette libre, vers laquelle elle se dirigea espérant soulager ses pieds et jambes qui commençaient à souffrir dans ces maudites chaussures. Elle se laissa tomber, évitant de renverser le contenu de son verre, et étendit ses jambes endolories devant elle. Elle soupira d'aise en rejetant sa tête en arrière. L'air frais de la nuit vint se glisser dans sa nuque la soulageant de la chaleur étouffante qu'elle avait subie à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle remettait sa tête droite pour pouvoir boire, elle vit un jeune homme brun se dirigeait vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui demanda avec un sourire la permission de s'assoir à ses côtés qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

- _Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu aux soirées de Neji._

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui la regardait toujours avec un sourire, lorgnant sur sa poitrine. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Elle qui voulait se faire oublier, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un mec qui la draguait de façon à l'avoir dans son lit pour la soirée.

_- C'est la première fois que je viens à l'une de ses soirées._

_- Tu le connais depuis peu alors ?_

_- Pas vraiment._

Et en plus, il ne semblait pas décourager par son intonation sèche et les regards haineux qu'elle lui jetait. Il fit passer l'un de ses bras sur le dossier de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve dans son dos. Ayant prévu sa tactique vieille comme le monde, elle s'inclina en avant, détachant son dos du dossier et l'éloignant par la même occasion de ce bras trop baladeur.

_- ça te dit que toi et moi, on aille s'embrasser sauvagement dans un coin ? _lui dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle releva un de ses sourcils, le fixant encore plus froidement. Ce mec était vraiment sérieux ?

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ? _Il semblait étonné de son refus.

_- Parce que je n'ai pas envie._

Et en plus il avait l'air d'être idiot. C'était bien sa veine.

_- Dégages de là._

Elle sursauta à l'entente de cette voix froide et se retourna vivement. Devant eux, se tenait Sasuke qui fixait haineusement son dragueur. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait connaitre Sasuke car il n'insista pas et parti assez vite, la tête dans les épaules. Sasuke le suivit du regard et lorsqu'il fut perdu dans la foule, il reporta son attention sur elle. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

_- Je t'avais dit que je serai là pour te secourir._

Et sans se départir de sa soudaine bonne humeur il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit son verre des mains pour en boire une gorgée.

_- Eh ! C'est mon verre ! Si tu veux boire, tu fais comme tout le monde et vas t'en chercher un, _lui fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

_- Disons que c'est en guise de remerciement pour t'être venu en aide._

_- J'allai le renvoyer balader, je te signale, _lui lança-t-elle acerbe.

_- La dernière fois les remerciements t'ont beaucoup moins écorché la bouche._

Elle se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. N'allait-il donc pas la lâcher avec cette histoire ? Cependant malgré son air boudeur, elle était contente de l'avoir enfin trouvé, même si c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait trouvé. Malgré qu'elle était avec ses amis jusqu'à présent elle s'était sentie un peu de trop, à part. Il y avait déjà les deux couples qui ne cessaient de se glisser des mots doux et s'embrasser, Tentent et Neji qui se cherchaient explicitement surement dû à l'alcool et Ino qui se faisait entrainer à danser par bons nombres de garçons. Et sa meilleure amie, adorant faire la fête, ne refusait à aucun. Son seul moyen de passer la soirée sans se sentir de trop avait donc été de trouver Sasuke.

[…]

Sasuke et Sakura discutaient depuis un moment toujours sur leur banquette, semblant être dans un monde à part, ne prêtant pas attention à leur environnement. Pourtant des regards insistants se glissaient souvent vers eux. La majorité connaissait au moins Sasuke de réputation et savaient qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi proche d'une fille. Tout cela, bien entendu, ne faisait qu'augmenter les interrogations vis-à-vis de Sakura.

La musique Electronique cessa de se faire entendre et une mélodie plus douce prit sa place. Sakura sourit en reconnaissant le morceau. Une vieille mélodie Rock qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des années.

_- Tu connais ? Ce morceau est pourtant plus vieux que nous._

_- Oui, mes parents ne cessaient de l'écouter. J'ai grandi avec cette musique._

Elle sourit tristement en repensant à cette période innocente de sa vie. Le brun acquiesça, comprenant ce que cela pouvait lui faire. Et à son plus grand étonnement, il lui demanda :

_- Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?_

_- Naruto m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas danser, tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi, _lui dit-elle doucement ne comprenant pas cette demande.

_- Je ne me force pas. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson aussi et j'ai envie d'aller danser dessus avec toi._

Il la regardait sérieusement. Elle ne décelait aucune moquerie dans ses yeux ou sur son sourire qui avait d'ailleurs disparu. En plus, il s'agissait d'un slow et les garçons détestaient danser des slows plus que tout. Elle se demanda s'il était conscient de cela.

_- Tu sais qu'il s'agit d'un slow ? _lui dit-elle en un sourire.

_- Et alors ? Allez viens !_

Il se leva aussitôt attrapant son poignet avec sa main gauche et l'entrainât, surprise. Ils passèrent entre de nombreuses personnes pour arriver à la baie vitrée où ils rentrèrent. A l'intérieur, de nombreux couples dansaient au rythme de la chanson qui se faisait à présent plus distincte à leurs oreilles. Sasuke l'emmena à sa suite au milieu des danseurs et se retourna face à elle. Sakura était étonnée de son comportement d'autant plus qu'il était sérieux et calme. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle posait timidement ses mains sur ses épaules. Malgré ses talons hauts, elle était toujours bien plus petite que lui, le haut de sa tête ne dépassant que de peu le menton du brun. Elle se laissa guider par les pas de Sasuke qui ne semblait pas être un débutant. Elle remonta ses mains dans la nuque du garçon alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

[…]

Il était 5h30 du matin et Sasuke et Sakura était assis à même le sol dans un des couloirs. Par moment quelques personnes passaient devant eux sans les voir. Le nombre de personnes présentes avait diminué certains étant rentrés chez eux, alors que d'autres dormaient dans des coins de la maison. Neji et Hinata avaient interdit l'accès à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres à tout le monde sauf à leurs amis les plus proches. Ainsi Naruto et Hinata avaient déjà rejoint la chambre de la jeune fille et Shikamaru et Temari avaient eu droit à leur propre chambre. Tenten avait suivi Neji dans sa chambre et Ino était affalée dans un des canapés avec un ami des garçons avec qui elle avait sympathisait, un certain Kiba. Ils étaient donc les deux seuls restants de la petite bande, encore debout.

Sakura retint difficilement un bâillement alors que ses yeux n'avaient qu'une envie, celle de se fermer. Sasuke se moqua d'elle, la voyant lutter contre la fatigue.

_- Déjà fatiguée ?_

_- J'ai quand même tenue plus longtemps que les autres._

_- C'est vrai, et puis à mon avis la musique ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter._

_- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais dormir, _tout en disant cela elle s'installa un peu mieux contre le mur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. _Bonne nuit Sasuke !_

_- Tu comptes dormir ici ? _lui demanda-t-il en rigolant.

_- Je n'ai pas de chambre, les autres étant déjà en train de dormir. Et puis ce couloir ne me semble pas si mal surtout que peu de gens passent. Je ne me ferais donc pas marcher dessus._

_- J'ai une chambre pour moi, étant un ami proche de Neji et Hinata, _il se leva et se mit en face de Sakura en lui tendant la main. _Tu veux venir ? Un lit te fera moins mal au dos que ce carrelage._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Alors voilà le quatrième chapitre et je poste la suite dans la foulée! **

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et merci à Athenais pour le conseil de réponse ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait**_

Elle aurait pu se faire réveiller par le chant des oiseaux et quelques fins rayons de soleil qui seraient passés au travers des volets. Ils auraient éclairé faiblement la chambre ainsi que son visage, tout en évitant de se retrouver directement sur ses yeux fragiles. Les oiseaux auraient accompagné ses étirements matinaux par quelques gazouillis mélodieux. Elle aurait fini par ouvrir ses yeux et découvrir à ses côtés un beau prince charmant la serrant fortement contre lui. Elle aurait souri devant son visage d'ange endormi et déposé un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres d'homme pour le réveiller. Elle aurait pu, en effet.

Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, tout le monde sait que les rayons du soleil n'ont pas de pitié avec nos pauvres yeux endormis et que les princes charmants n'existent pas.

Ce ne fut donc pas les chants matinaux des oiseaux qui la réveillèrent mais des cris de voix trop fortes et les vrombissements des moteurs de voitures. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières difficilement, les rayons du soleil trop forts agressant ses yeux. Entre deux clignements, elle entraperçut les chiffres rouges du réveil lui indiquant 08 : 28. Elle devait avoir dormi environ 2h30 et cela ne lui suffisait pas au vu du léger mal de tête qui la prenait. Elle poussa un grognement qui lui fit remarquer que sa gorge asséchée commençait à souffrir. En maintenant ses paupières bien fermées, elle se retourna d'un coup, espérant se retrouver dos à la fenêtre et soulager ses yeux. Cependant sa tête percuta violement une surface qui ne semblait pas être le matelas. Elle ressentie assez vite une petite douleur au nez qui la fit grimacer.

_- Aïe ! Putain…_

La surface qu'elle venait de se prendre bougea légèrement et elle sentie une prise s'affermir sur sa taille, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, bien trop endormie et préoccupée par la lumière.

_- Tu es bien vulgaire de si bon matin._

Elle sursauta à l'entente de ces paroles soufflées au-dessus de sa tête. Elle entrouvrit les paupières beaucoup plus facilement que la première fois, le soleil ne lui arrivant pas directement dans les yeux. Elle vit d'abord un torse tout contre son nez, qu'elle devina être la cause de sa souffrance nasale. Encore légèrement endormie et n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement, elle releva la tête pour voir le visage de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient plissés ne lui laissant voir qu'à peine ses deux iris noirs qui semblaient souffrir de la lumière du jour. Il affichait une moue contrariée d'avoir été réveillé et ses cheveux étaient encore plus sans dessus dessous qu'en temps normal.

_- En plus tu ne fais que bouger._

Sa voix était pâteuse et rauque ayant du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les réveils difficiles en lendemain de soirées.

_- J't'ai réveillé ?_

_- Tu me mets un coup de tête et tu espères ne pas me réveiller ? _Lui demanda Sasuke ayant repris un sourire moqueur malgré son air toujours endormi.

- _Ouais bon… j'n'ai pas fait exprès…_

Elle se renfrogna tout en baissant la tête, la calant contre le torse du jeune homme en entendant ses moqueries à son égard. Elle n'avait pas été saoule bien qu'elle ait bu, mais malgré tout, les effets de l'alcool et de la fatigue commençaient à se faire ressentir. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et n'avait aucune envie de se lever malgré le vacarme, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, que l'on pouvait entendre. De plus, son estomac avait décidé d'en rajouter en se contractant plus ou moins, manifestant son besoin d'être rassasié. Sasuke bougea de nouveau pour cacher son visage dans ses cheveux roses, se posant sur le haut de son crâne. Il poussa un soupir avant de couper le silence de la chambre.

_- J'ai la flemme de me lever._

_- Pareil…En plus il y a l'air d'avoir un bordel pas possible en bas._

_- Comme à chaque fois. Naruto et Kiba ne doivent pas arrêter de gueuler._

Kiba ? C'était qui lui déjà ? Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sauf que son esprit encore embrumé avait du mal à discerner quoique ce soit. Une tête brune avec des tatouages sur les joues lui revint soudain en mémoire.

_- D'ailleurs Kiba a eu l'air de pas mal apprécier ton amie là… Ino._

C'était bien ça. C'était le gars qui avait sympathisé avec Ino et d'après Sasuke, son amie blonde lui avait sûrement tapé dans l'œil. S'il savait !

_- A ton avis, on a encore combien de temps avant que quelqu'un débarque pour qu'on se lève ?_

_- Aucune idée. Mais cet idiot de Naruto ne devrait pas tarder…_

Sasuke eu à peine finit sa phrase que des bruits de courses se fit entendre dans le couloir.

_- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, _lui chuchota-t-il en soupirant.

Des coups impatients retentirent contre la porte et une voix grave s'ajouta.

_- Sasuke ?! T'es réveillé ?_

_- Oui, pas la peine de gueuler,_ lui répondit le concerné.

_- Dis, t'aurais pas vu Sakura ? On la cherche partout et apparemment elle n'est nulle part en bas. Et…_

_- Elle est avec moi, _le coupa Sasuke.

De l'autre côté de la porte le silence se fit entendre. Naruto devait sûrement analyser ce que signifiaient les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami. Puis un rire résonna et un rapide « _Je vous laisse à vos occupations_ _alors ! _» suivit. Tandis que les bruits de pas du blond s'éloignaient, les joues de Sakura prirent une légère teinte rouge. Elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus une vierge effarouchée, ceci la gênait et encore plus lorsqu'elle percuta enfin la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Elle se releva vivement, tournant le dos à Sasuke, et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle chercha du regard son sac en réajustant le tee-shirt noir trop grand, qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle aperçut l'objet recherché dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la porte menant à la petite salle de bain.

_- Je vais prendre une douche vite fait !_

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle se leva précipitamment du lit, attrapa son sac au passage et s'engouffra dans l'autre pièce. Elle ferma la porte à clé en laissant tomber son sac à terre, avant d'aller s'appuyer devant le lavabo. La pièce était petite, ne contenant que le minimum nécessaire. C'est-à-dire un lave-main avec un miroir, une douche étroite, un toilette et un petit meuble aussi blanc que le reste, dans lequel étaient rangées des serviettes de toilettes. Le carrelage blanc cassé du sol s'accordait avec celui des murs de la même couleur, auquel s'ajoutaient quelques fresques dans les tons bleus. En plus d'être petite, la pièce était impersonnelle. Elle retira son tee-shirt et fit descendre son short de pyjama avec son shorty avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Le bras droit cachant ses yeux, Sasuke se repassait en boucle la réaction de la jeune fille. Il avait aperçu la gêne sur ses joues légèrement rouges, après les paroles de son meilleur ami. Son esprit dévia de son visage vers le reste de son corps. Elle avait caché ses formes avec un tee-shirt assez large, mais il avait pu deviner une taille bien faite lorsque son bras l'avait entouré. Et puis il avait vu ses jambes nues, beaucoup plus facilement que dans l'obscurité de la soirée. Malgré sa petite taille, elles lui avaient semblé longues. Sûrement grâce à leur finesse.

Il releva son buste de façon à se retrouver assis au milieu du lit et essaya de ne pas penser avec une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il aurait menti en disant que Sakura ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, il l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'elle était montée dans le bus, le même jour où il l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait d'abord attiré physiquement. Et puis, il y avait eu la rencontre dans ce bar et elle l'avait intrigué par son caractère et ce qu'elle pouvait cacher. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant que ça à ce que ses amis n'apprennent pas pour son agression ? Il ne comprenait pas la peur qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas la première à qui cela arrivait.

C'est vrai, en temps normal, il n'allait pas vers les gens. Il n'était pas timide ou ne se croyait pas supérieur mais, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être entouré. Il avait ses amis proches et sa famille, cela lui suffisait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la nécessité que certaines personnes avaient, à être populaires, à avoir un nombre incroyable d'amis qui en fait n'en étaient pas vraiment. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'à côté de Naruto, il semblait froid. Mais son meilleur ami était tellement chaleureux que n'importe qui paraitrait froid comparé à lui.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Sakura, qui avait abandonné sa robe de la veille. Elle avait revêtu un slim aux différentes variances de gris et un pull fin noir aux manches trop longues. Ses cheveux contrastant avec le reste lui retombaient sur les épaules pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle brisa le silence, doucement, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait à son tour, aller dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fit.

Elle se dirigea vers le rebord du lit où elle s'assit, afin d'enfiler ses vieilles converses. Elles faisaient pâles figures et elle aurait dû les remplacer depuis bien longtemps, mais son côté grande sentimentale l'en empêchait. Une fois cela fait, elle se leva vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Au milieu du mur, elle donnait sur le jardin arrière de la demeure. Elle leva la poignée afin de l'ouvrir. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage et les bruits extérieurs se firent plus distincts. En ce début de mois d'octobre, malgré le soleil bien présent, la chaleur avait disparu pour de bon. La jeune fille regarda vers le bas, examinant rapidement le jardin plutôt grand. Juste en dessous, se trouvait la terrasse à côté de laquelle elle avait retrouvé Sasuke, la veille. Carrelée et spacieuse, elle accueillait des tables et bancs ainsi que des cadavres de bouteilles. Le reste du jardin était ombragé grâce à des arbres imposants et dans un coin reculé, semblait être une piscine clôturée.

Sakura se retira de la fenêtre et la referma avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau de la salle de bain couler, signe que Sasuke se douchait. Elle fit le tour de la pièce de son regard, y prêtant un peu plus attention qu'auparavant. Les murs étaient unis avec une peinture châtain sans variances. Seuls quelques cadres de paysages venaient rompre la simplicité des murs. Ils représentaient tous des photos de jardins japonais, qui semblaient si loin de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le lit pour deux personnes occupait la majeure partie de la pièce et de chaque côté de celui-ci des tables de chevets le complétaient. A côté de la fenêtre se trouvait un vieux bureau en bois qui semblait avoir souffert du temps mais qui ne perdait rien de sa masse imposante et de la beauté qu'il avait eu autrefois. Enfin, sur la droite de la porte menant à la salle d'eau, une commode finissait l'ensemble mobilier de la chambre. Tous les meubles étaient parfaitement assortis et même si la décoration était pauvre, elle semblait avoir été réfléchie jusque dans les moindres détails.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Sasuke y apparut, la sortant de ses pensées. Comme toujours, il était droit et semblait imposant. Ironiquement, elle se fit la remarque qu'il semblait aussi sobre et bien travaillé que le reste de la pièce, alors, qu'elle-même devait faire pâle figure avec sa tête de lendemain de soirée. Ses yeux noirs ne la quittaient pas et il semblait être en si grande réflexion, qu'elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il finit par abaisser ses paupières avant de lui demander si elle était prête afin de rejoindre les autres.

[…]

Bruit de chaise qui tombe. Noms d'oiseaux. Pas à en faire trembler le sol. Naruto Uzumaki apparaissait enfin devant lui.

_- Bon maintenant, qu'on est que tous les deux, tu vas me raconter ?_

Sasuke leva un sourcil, interrogeant son ami sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_- Sakura et toi ? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?_

_- Rien de particulier. On a passé la soirée ensemble à discuter._

Son meilleur ami, le regarda les yeux plissés, cherchant quelque chose de mieux que ces brèves explications.

_- Et c'est tout ? Je te signale que vous avez dormi ensemble. Et j'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait. _

Le brun fixa Naruto, devenu sérieux.

_- Et comme tu dis, nous n'avons fait que dormir. Et si tu le sais, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que je te le dise ?_

_- Parce que sinon tu ne te bougeras pas. Tiens d'ailleurs, fais voir ton portable._

Sasuke hésita d'abord avant de céder, sous le regard insistant du blond qui avait également sortit son portable. Celui-ci s'empara rapidement de l'appareil et trafiqua un moment dessus tout en regardant sur le sien. Puis, il rendit le téléphone au brun qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Naruto était resté sur le répertoire et il pouvait voir qu'au milieu de ses contacts, une nouvelle personne avait fait son apparition.

_- Sakura ?! _S'exclama Sasuke.

_- Oui, _lui répondit Naruto fier de lui. _J'ai pris son numéro dans le portable d'Hinata. Et comme je me suis douté que tu ne lui aurais pas demandé, je te viens en aide !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Elle était belle**_

Sasuke fixait son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes, ignorant totalement ce qui l'entourait. Le silence de l'appartement n'était brisé que par la mélodie d'une ballade rock. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, assombrissant le petit appartement. Seule la légère lumière de l'écran du téléphone éclairait la pièce, lui donnant une atmosphère apaisante. La fête avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sakura depuis. Chaque soir, il se retrouvait à fixer l'écran ouvert sur son répertoire, mais ne trouvait pas le courage d'appuyer sur une seule touche. Et à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Naruto, celui-ci lui demandait s'il avait des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

Il soupira une énième fois et appuya sur l'enveloppe représentée à l'écran. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui permettant de taper un message et il laissa courir ses doigts sur l'écran tactile. Il évita de trop réfléchir avant de changer d'avis et cliqua sur 'Envoyer'. Il rejeta le téléphone au fond du canapé et se releva précipitamment, comme brulé par le contact avec l'appareil. Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine du petit studio afin de préparer de quoi diner avant que Naruto n'arrive.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte du placard, que la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentie dans la pièce. S'arrêtant dans son mouvement, il lança un regard vers le coin où se trouvait le mobile. Il hésita un instant avant de se diriger lentement vers le canapé. Le fait qu'elle ait répondu aussi vite n'était-il pas un mauvais signe ? Ou était-ce Naruto qui lui envoyait un message au mauvais moment ? Se disant qu'il préférait la deuxième solution à la première, il se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour attraper l'appareil.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le message. Peut-être que pour une fois, Naruto n'avait pas eu une idée si mauvaise que ça.

[…]

Sasuke était avec plusieurs élèves de sa compagnie, dans le bureau du Général de brigade. Se retrouver au garde à vous, devant ce bureau pouvait se révéler être une aussi bonne nouvelle, qu'une très mauvaise.

_- Repos._

Les jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce effectuèrent le même mouvement, sous l'ordre de leur supérieur. L'homme, désormais âgé, les fixait le visage inexpressif. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, de nombreuses rides marquaient le visage qui autrefois avait dû être beau. Les cheveux et les sourcils étaient désormais de couleurs poivres, empêchant de connaitre leur couleur naturel. Pour Sasuke, cet homme imposait le respect et lui rappelait son père, un autre général qui n'était plus trop loin, non plus, de la retraite.

_- Si vous êtes dans ce bureau aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je vous ai fait appeler. J'ai regardé vos dossiers, discuté de votre travail et comportement avec vos professeurs. Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il en est ressortit que vous étiez les meilleurs élèves de votre compagnie._

L'homme s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il fit circuler une énième fois son regard sur la rangée des meilleurs élèves qui étaient devant lui. Son regard se fit plus doux, avant qu'il n'enchaine de sa voix éraillée par le temps :

_- Je tenais donc à vous féliciter et à vous annoncer personnellement que vous serez les premiers à partir. Les dates n'ont pas encore étaient décidées et les détails restent à voir avec l'Ecole qui vous accueillera. Mais vous êtes désormais certains de partir. Cependant, nous n'accepterons aucun relâchement de votre part le temps qui vous reste à faire ici. Si c'est le cas, nous nous verrons obligé de remettre en question notre jugement. J'espère avoir était clair. Vous pouvez disposer._

[…]

Un serveur passa à côté de lui, d'un pas pressé, avant de s'arrêter une table plus loin pour servir une commande. Il regarda une énième fois sa montre ne pouvant s'empêcher de légèrement s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner des rendez-vous en premier et que la fille en question l'intéresse autant. Sa fac était à deux minutes à pied du café où il se trouvait et elle finissait les cours à 16h30. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous directement dans ce café à la fin de ses cours. Il était à présent 16h45, toujours aucun signe de la jeune femme et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle lui avait posait un lapin.

Si c'était le cas, il se ferait un plaisir de se défouler sur son meilleur ami, lui rappelant à quel point ses idées étaient la plupart du temps débiles. Sans oublier de rajouter que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il suivrait ses conseils. Perdu dans ses pensées de meurtre envers Naruto, Sasuke ne fit pas attention à la nouvelle personne qui venait de rentrer en courant dans le bar et qui s'était dirigée droit vers sa table, après avoir survolée la salle du regard.

_- Excuse-moi du retard ! Le prof de bio voulait pas nous lâcher. A croire qu'il n'a jamais disséqué un cœur de sa vie ! Il doit refaire ce même cours chaque année, mais on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelque chose d'aussi magnifique._

Sasuke relava sa tête dès les premiers mots prononcés. Il inspira plus fort que de normal, sans s'en rendre compte, soulagé qu'elle soit là, devant lui. Ses cheveux roses étaient en bataille, son sac tenait bancalement sur son épaule grâce à une longue lanière, ses vêtement étaient quelques peu sens dessus-dessous et son souffle était rapide cause d'avoir couru. Elle roula des yeux et imita des guillemets avec ses doigts sur ses derniers mots, ce qui le fit sourire.

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais ça aussi, les profs passionnés qui refusent de te laisser sortir à l'heure._

Elle lui sourit en confirmant d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. De fixer ses yeux si verts qui semblaient porter toutes les peines du monde. Et inconsciemment, il se fit la promesse de trouver la source de leur douleur, pour leurs rendre l'éclat qu'ils devraient avoir.

[…]

- _Tu lui as dit ?_

Sasuke releva la tête de ses feuilles, fixant son meilleur ami qui dégustait une boite de nouilles instantanées. Le péché mignon de Naruto, à la grande incompréhension de tous. Il finissait de remplir son dossier pour son départ proche. Il touchait enfin au but. Il allait enfin devenir gendarme et marcher sur les traces de son père et de son frère.

- _Non._

_- Et tu comptes le lui dire ou la laisser essayer de te joindre pendant 4 mois sans y parvenir ?_

Il souffla, faisant comprendre son exaspération au blond. Depuis leur premier rendez-vous dans le bar, il avait revu Sakura plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, tout se passait simplement et extrêmement bien entre eux. Ça ne lui semblait pas compliqué, mais naturel. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était naturel, simple. Comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

_- Sasuke ! Tu sais désormais depuis une semaine que tu pars bientôt ! Je te signale que c'est dans deux semaines ! Et vous ne pourrez pas vous voir pendant quatre mois…_

Seulement, les choses se compliquaient dans son esprit. Plus la date de son départ approchait et plus il était perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire.

[…]

Elle était belle. Elle n'avait pas la même beauté qu'Ino, sa meilleure amie, mais elle l'était aussi. Ino était plus le genre de fille que tout le monde trouvait magnifique, celle qui avait une joie de vivre inconsommable, celle qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grandes mannequins. Sakura avait une beauté plus discrète, que peu de personnes étaient capables d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

_- Au fait, ma mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle a croisé ta mère et elles ont discuté. Enfin, quand tu sais ce que discuter avec ta mère signifie…_

Sasuke fut tiré de ses pensées, par la réaction de la jeune fille à ses côtés, suite aux propos d'Ino. La rose s'était quelque peu raidit et avait perdu son sourire. Et l'expression de sa meilleure amie avait suivi la sienne, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. Son regard passa de l'une à l'autre et il se demanda si tout cela avait un lien avec ce qu'elle semblait cacher. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. La blonde fouilla dans son sac, avant de retirer son portable et de se diriger vers la sortie avec un grand sourire.

_- Son rendez-vous semble être arrivé. Depuis le temps qu'elle m'en parle !_

Il abaissa son regard vers la rose, qui avait repris le sourire face à la réaction de son amie. Il se demanda quel genre de garçon pouvait plaire à sa meilleure amie. Sûrement quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué et populaire qu'elle.

_- Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?_

_- Depuis le début de l'année à peu près, _lui répondit-elle en le regardant. _En tout cas merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Je crois que je n'aurais pas réellement supporté de tenir la chandelle toute seule._

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il fut interrompu par des rires rentrant dans le bar. Il releva la tête vers l'entrée où regardait déjà Sakura. Il y vit Ino bras dessus, bras dessous avec une autre fille aux cheveux rouges et yeux noirs. En dehors de ses cheveux colorés, il était difficile de na pas l'avoir remarqué au vu de ses habits colorés. Beaucoup plus colorés que ce que porte la plupart des gens. Il les vit se diriger vers eux, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, alors que Sakura saluait déjà la nouvelle arrivante.

_- Sasuke, Sakura. Je vous présente Tayuya, ma petite amie._

_- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Ça fait des mois qu'Ino me parle de toi._

Les rires de Sakura lui parvinrent difficilement aux oreilles. Petite amie ? Elle avait bien dit 'petite amie' ?


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Ne te moque pas**_

Se sentir complètement con, au point de vouloir disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. De vouloir devenir invisible aux yeux des autres. Sentir se mal-être grandir en vous. Ce sentiment qui part de l'estomac et qui remonte doucement le long de l'œsophage avant d'arriver aux lèvres. Les lèvres fortement pincées, de peur que la honte se matérialise en bile et vous trahisse. Est-ce que ce sentiment vous a déjà pris par surprise ? Eh bien, c'est ce que Sasuke Uchiha ressentait en ce moment même.

La surprise étant trop grande, il s'était surpris à parler tout fort. Depuis quand, d'ailleurs, parlait-il sans réfléchir ? Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette en repensant à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt.

Lorsque Sakura s'était retournée vers lui pour le présenter à Tayuya, celle-ci avait également porté son attention sur sa personne. Et alors que trois paires d'yeux féminins le fixaient, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir les deux mots les plus bêtes qu'il n'ait jamais prononcés. « _Une fille ?_ ». Et au vue des rires qui s'en suivit, il ne put que regretter ses paroles. Le regard moqueur que lui adressait Sakura fit apparaitre chez lui, un sentiment qu'il connaissait assez mal : la honte. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de lui. C'est _lui_ qui se moquait des autres. Et le franc-parler de la nouvelle arrivante aux cheveux rouges foncés, n'avait rien arrangé à son sentiment. « _Aux dernières nouvelles, j'en suis bien une !_ » avait-elle clamé, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Essayant d'oublier se souvenir trop douloureux pour son ego, il se concentra sur les rires et les paroles féminines qui s'enchainaient. Sérieusement, les filles parlaient trop. Surtout Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il ne s'agissait pas de la réplique féminine de Naruto. Il participait peu à la conversation, préférant écouter la voix de Sakura et admirer ses traits alors qu'elle rigolait. Elle lui jetait par moment des coups d'œil, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Elle du justement sentir son mouvement de recul vis-à-vis de la table, lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la banquette, car une petite main vint se poser sur son poignet.

Il fut d'abord étonné par le geste et fixa pendant un moment cette main qui semblait si petite à côté de la sienne. Mais bizarrement, ce soudain contact ne lui parut pas déplacé. Il le fit même sourire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la jeune fille. Il s'était rendu compte, qu'elle cachait une douceur protectrice pour les êtres qui lui semblaient importants. Et par ce geste, c'est comme si elle souhaitait le rassurer, lui assurer que tout allait bien.

A cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait de réaliser que ce geste pourtant anodin pour elle, représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait la confirmation que Sakura tenait à lui de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, et aussi pouvoir toucher cette peau qui lui semblait si douce, il retourna rapidement sa main, brisant le contact. Mais avant que Sakura n'ai pu retirer la sienne, il l'emprisonnait. Il regarda leurs mains entrelacées et laissa son pouce caresser cette peau, qui était bel et bien trop douce pour son propre bien.

Il releva la tête afin de regarder, la réaction de la rose. Elle continuait de sourire à son amie et sa petite-amie, mais ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, qu'elles n'avaient pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Comprenant l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer son petit jeu, en affichant un petit sourire satisfait en coin.

Sasuke Uchiha avait oublié sa honte, son ego reprenant vite le dessus. Et au final, il ne semblait pas vraiment affecté. Au contraire, s'il aurait été possible de le mesurer à cet instant précis, il en serait ressortit que son ego était encore plus important qu'auparavant.

[…]

Il regardait d'un air désintéressé le couple qui s'éloignait main dans la main. La rouge n'arrêtant pas de secouer son autre main dans tous les sens, un grand sourire collé au visage. La blonde faisant de même, tout en rajoutant des « _Sakura fais attention à toi !_ », « _T'es sûre que ça va aller ? Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème._ ». Toute cette agitation attirait le regard des passants et des clients qui étaient sur la terrasse du bar. Savaient-elles qu'ils étaient dans l'une des rues piétonnes les plus fréquentait de la ville ? La rose, à ses côtés, avait le rire crispé, sûrement de gêne d'être le centre d'attention. Alors qu'il pensait être enfin débarrassé des deux filles trop énergiques pour lui, Ino se retourna une dernière fois :

- _Et pas de bêtises tous les deux !_

La bombe avait été lâchée, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Là, il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et Sasuke détestait être le centre de l'attention. Un regard en biais lui informa que Sakura n'était guère mieux que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi rouge.

[…]

Sasuke suivit Sakura le long du petit couloir menant à la pièce principale de l'appartement. Après qu'Ino et Tayuya les aient quittés, Sakura avait proposé à Sasuke de passer la soirée chez elle. La blonde passait la nuit chez sa petite-amie, et elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à passer la soirée seule.

Ils s'assirent sur l'un des deux vieux canapés. Sasuke devina que c'était certainement de la récupération, au vu du cuir brun qui était désormais râpé, après des années de services. Une petite table noire se trouvait entre les deux canapés et le meuble sur lequel était posée la petite télé à écran plat. Les murs de la pièce étaient blancs, habillés par divers cadre de paysages et des photos des deux colocataires et de leurs amis. Dans un coin, un autre meuble noir trôné avec une chaine hi-fi sur celui-ci. La seule grande ouverture était une porte fenêtre menant sur un balcon, trop petit pour y placer une table de jardin. La cuisine américaine se fondait avec le reste, et ne semblait contenir que le minimum auquel des étudiants avaient besoin.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Sakura, qui s'était levée pour servir à boire. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui et lui tendit un verre, elle brisa le silence.

_- J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes car c'est la seule chose qui reste. _

Sasuke hocha la tête, avant de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Aide, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Ils étaient de nouveau installés sur l'un des canapés, assiettes de pâtes à la main. Sakura décida de ce moment pour ramener un sujet au centre de la conversation.

_- Au fait, pour cette après-midi, ça ne t'as pas dérangé d'être avec Ino et sa copine ?_elle le fixait légèrement inquiète.

_- Non, comment ça ?_

Elle tourna les pâtes dans son assiette, à l'aide de sa fourchette, cherchant ses mots pour répondre.

_- Eh bien, tu sais, certaines personnes ne sont pas vraiment tolérantes envers les homosexuels. Et tu étais tellement surpris quand tu as vu Tayuya, que…_

_- Sans vouloir être méchant, disons que quand on voit Ino, on l'imagine plus à courir les garçons que les filles._

Ceci eut don de faire rire la rose, qui hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses propos.

_- Beaucoup de personnes pensent comme toi. Ino a toujours été très jolie et attirait les garçons. D'ailleurs bien qu'elle préfère les filles, ça l'amuse de semer le doute en répondant aux avances des hommes._

_- Elle n'est pas bi ?_

_- Non, _elle secoua la tête. _Cependant elle est déjà sortie avec des garçons. A vrai dire, elle était la première dans le groupe à avoir un petit copain. On n'avait même pas 14 ans à l'époque. Mais ça durait jamais bien longtemps, elle disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien, qu'il n'y avait pas ce petit truc en plus. _Elle s'arrêta, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, avant de reprendre. _Et puis lorsqu'on était en terminal, elle est arrivée en cours, m'assurant que cette fois-ci elle avait trouvé la personne qui était capable de lui donner des papillons dans le ventre. A la pause, elle m'amenait à ladite personne. Ma surprise était égale à la tienne, lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant une fille. Et depuis, elle n'est plus jamais sortie avec aucun garçon._

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit, et Sasuke essaya d'imaginer une Sakura et une Ino un peu plus jeunes, encore adolescentes.

Ils avaient passés le reste de la soirée à discuter et rigoler. Sasuke avait finalement décidé de rentrer à son propre appartement, et ils se retrouvaient sur le palier de la rose.

_- Merci de m'avoir tenue compagnie pour la soirée,_ dit Sakura dans un petit sourire.

Il se pencha en avant, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre la joue de la rose. Reculant légèrement, mais restant toujours assez près pour que son souffle se fasse sentir sur la joue devenue légèrement rose.

_- De rien. Ce fut avec plaisir._

Il se releva, mains dans les poches avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Sakura ne vit pas le petit sourire qu'il affichait alors qu'il la quittait.

[…]

Sasuke se dirigeait vers la dernière porte du couloir. Il hésita entre sonner ou frapper à la porte de l'appartement, mais il entendit le bruit sourd de la musique. Il se dit qu'il était surement préférable de sonner. L'écho de la sonnette résonna et des bruits de pas, se précipitant vers la porte d'entrer, suivirent. Cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement, lui laissant entendre clairement la musique électronique qui se déversait dans l'appartement.

A sa grande surprise, la personne devant lui n'avait pas les cheveux roses. Il abaissa son regard afin de vérifier le numéro et le nom des habitants.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était le bon appartement. Il releva la tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle ne se gênait pas pour le détailler de haut en bas, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Lorsque ses yeux, cachés derrière des grosses lunettes, se posèrent sur les siens, elle ouvrit la bouche :

_- Sakura ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais des mecs aussi sexy !_

Elle avait parlé assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et continuer de le détailler. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille connaissait Sakura ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, que deux personnes arrivèrent derrière elle. Il reconnut Sakura, dont le visage montrait son incompréhension. Alors qu'elle allait s'adresser à celle qui devait être son amie, elle le vit.

_- Sasuke !_ s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui la suivait de près, se précipita vers lui. Il attrapa la fille aux cheveux rouges et la retourna vers lui.

_- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà un copain ?!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Sui' ! Ça doit être la chasse gardée de Sakura, _lui répondit la rouge, en rigolant.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire ledit « _Sui'_ » qui l'entraina vers la pièce d'où il arrivait, tout en jetant à Sasuke un regard en biais suspicieux. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Un petit rire se fit entendre et il reporta son attention sur la rose qui se trouvait, désormais, juste devant lui.

_- Désolée, pour ce petit accrochage. Karin est une amie de la fac, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche comme t'as pu le voir._

_- Hn. En tout cas, j'ai cru que ce type voulait me frapper. C'est quoi son problème ?_

_-Suigetsu ? Il est le petit-ami de Karin et il est facilement jaloux._

Sasuke soupira d'ennui. Il n'avait rien fait et le petit-ami voulait sa peau.

_- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?_

Il relava la tête fixant Sakura, qui le regardait, curieuse. Elle lui fit en même temps signe de rentrer dans l'appartement et referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

_- Je savais que tu étais seule pour le week-end, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te tenir compagnie._ Il hésita un peu, avant de continuer. _Mais tu es déjà occupée, donc je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps._

Alors qu'il commençait à se retourner pour partir, il sentit une main encercler son poignet droit.

_- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois venu. Donc s'il-te-plait, reste._

Sa voix était plus douce et il l'avait à peine entendu par-dessus la musique. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge et bien que sa tête fût relevée pour le regarder, ses yeux fuyaient. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Cette réaction le fit sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la taquiner. Il s'abaissa afin d'avoir ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille. Il repoussa délicatement de ses doigts, les cheveux roses derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, avant de lui chuchoter ces quelques mots :

_- Dans ce cas j'en serais ravi, Sakura._

Lorsqu'il se redressa, ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, ses lèvres rosées légèrement écartées et ses joues étaient encore plus rouges. Il ne put que sourire devant ce spectacle et laisser un petit rire échapper de ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de faire réagir Sakura, qui reprit ses esprits. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui se moquait d'elle. Sachant que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, ça ne servirait à rien, elle préféra se diriger vers la pièce où les autres se trouvaient, incitant Sasuke à la suivre.

Quand il rentra à sa suite dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, elle se dirigea vers la chaine stéréo, afin de baisser le volume de la musique. Les trois personnes, qui étaient affalés dans les canapés, arrêtèrent leur discussion. Sasuke reconnu le couple de son arrivé, Karin étant dans les bras de son copain. La troisième personne était un homme roux, qui semblait plus grand que lui, même assis. Sakura s'avança vers eux pour s'assoir sur le deuxième canapé, tout en faisant signe à Sasuke de s'installer à côté d'elle.

_- Je vous présente Sasuke, un ami, _à la suite de ces mots elle soutint le regard de Karin, avant de continuer. _Sasuke, je te présente Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo._

Il inclina la tête pour les saluer, alors que Juugo en faisait de même. Suigetsu lui lançait toujours un regard suspicieux, tandis que Karin accrochée à son bras, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui faisait un grand sourire.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et les verres s'enchainaient. Quelques morceaux de pizzas restants, préparées pour imbiber l'alcool bu, gisaient sur la petite table du salon, tels des cadavres. La rose avait ouvert la porte fenêtre donnant sur le petit balcon, afin de rafraîchir la pièce et permettre aux fumeurs de sortir.

Suigetsu avait finalement arrêté de se méfier de Sasuke. Il s'était d'ailleurs rapproché du brun et lui mettait une tape dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il faisait une blague. D'ailleurs, il était souvent le seul à rigoler à ses propres blagues. A la grande surprise de Sasuke, Juugo était le plus calme et le plus raisonnable du trio.

Les filles s'étaient retrouvées assises par terre, après avoir fait un concours de celle qui boira le plus vite. Le dit concours avait fini en crise de fous rire des deux jeunes filles, les empêchant de désigner une gagnante. Karin et Suigetsu étaient dans un état d'ivresse assez développé, Sakura n'était que dans un état de gaité, et Sasuke remarqua que Juugo était le seul avec lui-même à être encore clairement conscient de ses actes.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de fin entourer ses jambes et baissa la tête. Il vit Sakura s'appuyer contre lui, posant sa tête contre ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient brillant à cause de l'alcool, ses joues rouges et elle rigolait à ce que lui racontait son amie. Cette vision de la rose, le fit sourire. Il pensait déjà à la manière dont, plus tard, il allait pouvoir la charrier.

Et puis, les rires des jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent et le visage de la rouge se fit sérieux, alors qu'elle attrapait son sac. Elle en sortit des feuilles à rouler avec un briquet et un sachet en plastique transparent. Sasuke reconnu immédiatement le contenu. Du cannabis. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Sakura fut la première à le briser.

_- Karin… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Si Ino l'apprend, je... Et puis…_

A la surprise de Sasuke, sa voix était faible et tremblante. Sa prise autour de ses jambes s'était faite également plus forte. Et il ne trouvait plus l'éclat rieur dans ses yeux, mais de la peur.

_- Sakura, ce n'est que du cannabis. Ce n'est pas juste une petite roulée qui va te rendre dépendante._ Karin s'arrêta, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce. _Et puis, si vraiment tu le sens pas, tu ne le fais pas. D'accord ?_

La rose inclina la tête, alors que Suigetsu était déjà descendu du canapé pour se préparer une feuille. Karin le suivit dans sa préparation alors que Juugo se contenta de pousser un soupir, mais n'arrêta pas ses amis. Sasuke se demandait vraiment ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille à ses pieds. Et elle avait évoqué Ino. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce dont elle semblait avoir si peur ?

Il se fit glisser du canapé pour s'assoir contre celui-ci, à côté de Sakura. Ne s'attendant pas à son mouvement, elle sursauta et le regarda interrogative. Il se contenta de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher de lui, en fixant le couple devant lui.

Une fois que Suigetsu eut finit sa préparation, il la tendit à Juugo qui refusa. Il la proposa alors à Sasuke qui déclina également.

_- Oh non vieux ! Me dit pas que t'es aussi prude que Juugo ! Tu sais les flics vont pas débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour nous arrêter._

Suite aux propos de Suigetsu, Sasuke relava un sourcil alors qu'il sentait Sakura rigoler contre lui. Au moins, ça la faisait rire. Karin arrêta également son activité, pour regarder la rose, surprise.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Sakura ?_

_- C'est c'qu'a dit Sui', _réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires. _Justement, Sasuke est en Ecole de gendarmerie._

La tête que firent les deux en face d'eux, ne fit que renforcer le fous rire de la rose. Finalement, Suigetsu fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

_- C – c'est vrai, Sasuke ? T'es un flic ?_

Le brun ne put s'empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres, face à la réaction du bleu, qui semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment le titre pour l'instant. Mais j'espère l'obtenir très vite, tout comme mon père et mon frère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te dénoncerais pas._

Il jeta un regard moqueur, suite à sa déclaration. Suigetsu sembla finalement se reprendre et secoua la tête.

_- Putain. J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de proposer un joint à un flic._

Suite à cette phrase les rires de Sakura redoublèrent, très vite suivit par ceux de Karin.

[…]

Il était tard. Ou tôt. Comme vous préférez. Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un des canapés. Sasuke était prêt à parier, que vu leur position, ils auraient un mal de dos en plus d'un mal de tête. Juugo, quant à lui, s'était installé plus confortablement dans le deuxième canapé. Bien que vu sa grandeur, ses pieds dépassés dans le vide.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier. Il se retourna vers Sakura, qui était également appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon et qui fixait l'intérieur de l'appartement.

_- Mon lit est pour deux. Donc à moins que tu ne préfères dormir sur le sol qui est assez dur, tu peux venir._

Il sourit au fait que Sakura fasse référence à la soirée chez les Hyûga, tout en la suivant à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte fenêtre et éteignit la lumière. Elle les emmena dans un petit couloir et ouvrit l'une des portes.

_- Voici ma chambre. La salle de bain est juste ici. _Elle lui désigna la porte juste en face. _Tu peux t'y changer, si tu veux._

Il hocha la tête et s'y dirigea, alors que Sakura rentrait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, l'appartement était extrêmement calme. Il toqua doucement à la chambre, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte. Il trouva Sakura déjà dans son lit, endormie. Cette vision le fit sourire et il se glissa dans le lit, après avoir éteint la lumière.

[…]

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Cependant, il n'entendait pas de bruit dans le reste de l'appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui annonçait dix heures, il soupira avant de se lever. Il attrapa ses habits qu'il avait posé dans un coin et les enfila avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il trouva Sakura assise sur un tabouret, au comptoir de la cuisine. Le reste de l'appartement était vide. Les cadavres de bouteilles avaient été entassés dans un sac poubelle noir. Un coup de balai, et il n'y aurait plus de traces de la veille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit, l'incitant à la rejoindre. Une fois qu'il fut installé sur un tabouret, elle lui servit une tasse de café.

_- Bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?_

_- Je devrais plutôt être celui qui te pose la question, _lui répondit-il moqueur.

_- Je n'étais pas bourrée,_ contra-t-elle en se renfrognant.

_- Je sais. Mais tu avais assez bu pour que ça en soit marrant. D'ailleurs le trio est parti ?_

_- Oui, Juugo les a ramené chez eux._

Il hocha la tête, et ils continuèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Sasuke le trouvait réconfortant, après la soirée auquel il avait eu droit. Cela lui rappela le passage où Karin avait sorti de quoi faire des joints de son sac.

_- Sakura… Tu te souviens quand Karin a sorti l'herbe de son sac ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies si… peur ?_

La rose resserra la prise autour de sa tasse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il posa sa main sur les siennes, pour la rassurer. Elle relava la tête vers lui et sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Elle finit par soupirer, comme vaincue par le regard insistant du brun.

_- C'est assez long à raconter._

_- J'ai tout mon week-end._

Elle sourit face à sa réplique. Et elle décida finalement de se lancer dans ses souvenirs.

- _Tout a commencé quand on est rentré au lycée. Jusqu'à présent, mes parents s'étaient toujours occupés de moi. Même si vers la fin du collège, leur attention avait commencé à décliner. Les choses se sont empirés lorsque je suis rentrée au lycée. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi, et les seules fois où ils m'adressaient la parole, c'était pour me parler de mes notes et s'assurer que je travaillais comme il le fallait. Alors comme tout adolescent en crise avec ses parents et qui veut se faire remarquer de ceux-ci, j'ai commencé à fumer. D'abord des cigarettes. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ça ne changeait rien. Et puis il y a eu une soirée, en début de première. Les premières soirées sans parents, où tout le monde se sent libre et où l'alcool coule abondement, sans que personne se pose de question sur sa provenance. C'est à cette soirée, que j'ai rencontré un groupe de personnes qui avaient pour habitude de fumer autre chose que des simples cigarettes. Ils étaient sympas, j'avais déjà trop d'alcool dans le sang et ils m'ont proposé de fumer avec eux. J'ai accepté. A partir de là, j'ai fumé des joints de plus en plus souvent, même en dehors des soirées. Les filles et Shikamaru ont essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux plusieurs fois, de me faire arrêter. Ils avaient peurs que je passe à des drogues plus durs._

_- Et c'est arrivé._

Ce n'était pas une question que posait Sasuke. Mais une affirmation. Sakura hocha la tête. Le brun resserra sa prise sur ses mains, l'incitant à continuer. Ce qu'elle fit.

_- J'ai commencé à sortir avec un des gars de ce groupe, en même temps que j'ai commencé à essayer des nouvelles substances. J'étais plus souvent dans les nuages que sur terre. Je me rendais pas compte que je me faisais du mal à moi, mais aussi à mes amis. Et ironiquement, mes parents, les seuls à qui je voulais faire du mal, se fichaient encore plus de moi. J'ai perdu ma virginité alors que j'étais stone. Ça a duré pendant environ un an. Et puis en terminal, Ino a eu un accident. Une voiture s'est pas arrêtée au passage piéton et l'a fauché. Heureusement le conducteur n'allait pas très vite, et au final il y a plus de peur que de mal. Même si Ino est restée un moment à l'hôpital. _Elle s'arrêta un moment, pour ne pas céder aux larmes. _J'étais en panique complète. Ma meilleure amie était dans un lit d'hôpital, et moi j'étais tellement défoncée que j'étais incapable de faire quelque chose de cohérent. Les parents de Temari ont accepté de me garder quelque jours chez eux, le temps que je me remette. Temari était toujours après moi et m'empêchait de prendre quoi que ce soit. J'étais devenue plus ou moins dépendante, donc c'était dur. Lorsqu'Ino est sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait encore des plâtres et ne pouvait pas aider ses parents à leur magasin. Alors elle m'a demandé de la remplacer. Et j'ai accepté pour essayer de me faire pardonner, même si Ino m'en a jamais voulu. Et c'est Ino qui était toujours après moi. Petit à petit, j'ai réussi à lâcher la drogue et même la cigarette. J'ai réussi à passer mon bac, en travaillant doublement et j'ai pu rentrer en fac de médecine._

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Sasuke comprenait mieux sa réaction de la veille. En y réfléchissant, tout cela s'était passé il y a moins d'un an surement. Tout était encore frais dans ses souvenirs.

_- Je suppose qu'avec tes parents ça ne s'est pas arrangé._

_- Non, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je rentre le moins souvent possible le week-end. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer là-bas._

_- Et…_ il hésita un peu avant de continuer. _Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le bus, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que ça reste secret ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_- Je sais. C'est juste que depuis, Ino et Temari s'inquiètent à la moindre chose. Si elles l'auraient appris, elles auraient capables de m'empêcher de prendre le bus toute seule. Ces filles sont vraiment folles ! Tu peux même pas imaginer._

Face à la tête apeurée de Sakura, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Bizarrement, du peu qu'il avait vu des deux blondes, ça ne l'étonnait vraiment pas qu'elles puissent avoir des réactions aussi disproportionnées.

Il reçut un coup sur l'épaule et tourna son visage vers la rose. Elle avait une mine boudeuse et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne ainsi. Elle semblait si naïve, si loin de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle le frappa une deuxième fois, bien que sa force était quasi-inexistante.

_- Ne te moque pas !_

Et ça ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre écrit à ce jour! Je devrais poster un nouvel OS très bientôt. Le chapitre 7 quant à lui arrivera un peu plus tard, son écriture avance plutôt lentement car je suis en période d'examens.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience! :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**The King is gone but he's not forgotten**_

_**(Le Roi est parti mais il n'est pas oublié)**_

Le lendemain de la soirée chez Sakura, ils passèrent la journée chez Sasuke. S'étant nourris de pâtes avant de passer plusieurs heures à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec un Naruto qui s'était incrusté entre temps, ils avaient fini par s'affaler sur le canapé chacun essayant de mieux connaitre l'autre. Naruto les avaient quittés peu de temps avant, en ayant eu marre de se faire battre par le duo. Il était donc parti rejoindre Hinata les laissant de nouveau seul.

En partant il avait glissé quelques mots à Sasuke, lui rappelant qu'il partait dans une semaine désormais. Et bien que souriant à la rose, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit sur les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire, mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il allait enfin réaliser le rêve qui le poursuivait depuis tout gamin. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rencontre Sakura à ce moment-là ? Il avait enfin rencontré une fille qui le faisait se sentir bien, qui pouvait le mener par le bout du nez. Il comprenait désormais ce que ressentait Naruto pour Hinata. Alors pourquoi devait-il partir à ce moment-là ?

Cependant il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partir sans rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme un lâche. Il devait assumer ses actes et recevoir la haine qu'elle lui lancerait au visage. Ironiquement, il remarqua qu'il était capable de supporter le pire des entrainements militaire et il se retrouvait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né devant une fille aux cheveux roses. Si son frère ainé l'apprenait, il pouvait être sûr que cela le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas de suite attention lorsque Sakura l'appela. Seule la main frêle passant devant ses yeux le ramena violement à l'instant présent. Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille, rencontrant ses yeux interrogatifs. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il continua de la détailler, ignorant sa question. Elle insista, et il sortit de sa contemplation seulement lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il abaissa son regard, pour le poser sur leurs mains légèrement jointes. Il devait lui dire. Maintenant.

Se détourant d'elle, il porta son regard d'encre sur le mur en face de lui. Il la sentit retirer ses mains et inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la bouche :

_- Je pars dans une semaine._

_- Comment ça ? _Elle avait chuchoté, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire.

_- Pour la dernière partie de ma formation, je dois partir 4 mois dans une Ecole militaire. Et je pars dans une semaine._

_- C'est loin ? _Sa voix était tremblante, sans aucune assurance.

_- A l'autre bout du pays… Il y a huit heures de train._

Le silence suivit dans la pièce. Il détacha son regard du mur en face de lui, pour le reporter sur Sakura. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts. Elle semblait perdue. Non. Elle était perdue. Sa bouche ne cessait de s'ouvrir et se fermer comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. En la voyant aussi désespérée, Sasuke se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu les larmes sur son beau visage. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui allait être la première fois ? Peut-être même la dernière après ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

- _Tu le sais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? _dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre. _Tu ne comptais pas me le dire ?_

Sans que Sasuke ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était relevée. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Elle le détesterait certainement à la suite de tout cela. Mais à sa grande surprise aucune porte ne claqua et aucun cri ne se répercuta dans la pièce. Elle se plaça face à lui, les poings serrés et ancra ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

_- Sasuke, dis-moi juste, pourquoi que maintenant ?_

Sa voix avait été douce, et bien que ses yeux trahissaient toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, dont beaucoup de colère, elle arrivait à lui faire face. Elle arrivait à contenir ce flot de sentiments. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle était forte.

_- Naruto le sait depuis un moment et il n'arrête pas de faire comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Je ne voulais pas que cela fasse la même chose avec toi. Qu'il y ait comme du regret et de la tristesse à chaque fois que l'on se voit._

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, et s'accroupit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes plus petites. Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa raison. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se sentit encore plus mal. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le rende si faible ?

[…]

Faisant claquer la porte derrière elle, Sakura alla s'affaler dans l'un des vieux canapés du petit appartement. Elle lança sans plus de cérémonie, son sac sur la petite table. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Ino qui s'appliquait tant bien que mal à se vernir les ongles d'un rouge tapant, tout en fredonnant la dernière chanson de Lady Gaga. Le tout, bien entendu, avec le son de la chaine hi-fi aussi fort que leurs voisins le concédaient. Lorsque la blonde lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée chez Sasuke, tout en faisant un clin d'œil sur ledit prénom, et qu'elle ne répondit pas, la musique s'arrêta.

Ino referma doucement son pot de vernis sans lâcher sa meilleure amie du regard. Depuis que la rose était entrée en contact avec le canapé, elle n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé. Elle avait donc attrapé la télécommande du système audio, plongeant la pièce dans le silence et avait laissé ses deux derniers doigts sans vernis, se concentrant sur quelque chose de bien plus important. En l'occurrence, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était affalée, les jambes étendues et le regard perdue sur le plafond. Et sérieusement le plafond blanc, plus vraiment d'un blanc immaculé d'ailleurs, de leur appartement n'était pas ce qui était de plus passionnant. Ses cheveux roses étaient en batailles et lui gênaient le visage, sans que cela semble l'importuner. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle osa prononcer doucement son prénom, dans l'espoir de la sortir de ses pensées. Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction de la rose et Ino se demanda si elle l'avait entendue. Alors qu'elle allait recommencer, sa meilleure amie ouvrit la bouche sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

_- Il s'en va… A l'autre bout du pays. Il s'en va dans une semaine._

Elle ne dit rien de plus et Ino, par réflexe, se rapprocha d'elle. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun prénom mais la blonde se douta qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi partait-il alors que tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir avec Sakura. Surtout que c'était réciproque. Elle fronça les sourcils et entendit un léger reniflement provenant de sa droite. Se reconcentrant sur la rose, elle vit les larmes qui menaçaient dans les coins de ses yeux. Sans plus réfléchir, Ino la prit dans ses bras.

_- Il s'en va pendant quatre mois à l'autre bout du pays, pour finir sa formation. Et tu sais quoi, Ino ?_

Sakura s'arrêta de parler, reniflant de nouveau alors que les larmes coulaient bel et bien le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi lorsqu'elle rencontrait elle aussi quelqu'un de bien, fallait-il que tout s'arrête ? N'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de goûter à ce que certains appelaient amour ? Son amie qui n'osait pas l'interrompre se contenta de secouer la tête, l'incitant à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, à vider son sac.

_- Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je suis en colère bien sûr, mais c'est son rêve. Et j'aurais fait la même chose si c'était pour réaliser le mien._

Ino la serra encore plus dans ses bras. Elle lui promit que tout ira bien, qu'il reviendra et que ça sera comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Mais elle, sera-t-elle encore là lorsqu'il reviendra ?

[…]

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et elle luttait contre les rayons du soleil pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Elle les plissa fortement avant de les entre-ouvrir légèrement. Se faisant peu à peu à la lumière du jour, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres rouges de son réveil. Elle resta un moment à fixer ses signes sans signification avant que son cerveau ne se réveille complètement. On était dimanche. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, elle jeta son drap et balança ses jambes par-dessus le lit avant de courir vers la salle de bain. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle manqua de peu de se prendre le mur du couloir, mais ne rata pas le bruit assourdissant qu'entraina sa préparation. Le fait qu'Ino dorme dans la pièce d'à côté n'effleura pas son esprit. Une seule chose la préoccuper : arriver à la gare avant que le train ne parte.

Finalement après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à courir entre sa chambre, la salle de bain et la cuisine, elle prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Ino sortit de sa chambre au même moment et n'eut que le temps de voir des cheveux roses voler avant que la porte ne se referme violement. Réalisant soudain la cause de l'agitation de sa meilleure amie, ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des placards de la cuisine, se doutant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil malgré l'heure matinale.

Sakura arriva devant l'arrêt de bus en courant. Les rues étaient calmes en ce dimanche matin, les gens préférant dormir, plutôt que de profiter de la fraicheur du matin. Ses yeux parcoururent les horaires de bus, afin de vérifier le prochain passage, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur sa montre pour voir que le prochain bus devrait arriver dans moins de cinq minutes.

Les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Plantée au bord du trottoir, elle fixait furieusement la rue, comme si seule la force de ses pensées et de son regard pouvait faire apparaitre ce fichu bus. Elle jeta un énième regard rapide à sa montre, tout en se balançant sur ses jambes, impatientes. Le bus avait deux minutes et trente-cinq secondes de retard.

Et puis ses oreilles perçurent le bruit si caractéristique des bus. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir l'engin arriver, pour son plus grand soulagement. Lorsque le bus fut plus près, elle leva le bras au-dessus de la route. Le chauffeur mit le clignotant et vint s'arrêter devant elle. Les portes furent à peine ouvertes qu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur, tout en serrant son blouson contre elle. La chaleur de l'intérieur lui fouetta brusquement le visage et elle desserra l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses places vides, tout en priant pour que le bus arrive le plus rapidement possible à la gare.

Beaucoup plus de monde se trouvait à la gare que dans le reste de la ville. Si elle n'avait croisé personne jusqu'à présent, elle devait désormais faire attention à ses pas. Elle courrait dans le hall de la gare tout en essayant de trouver un écran qui lui indiquerait sur quelle voie se trouvait le train. Lorsqu'elle en trouva un, elle s'y précipita évitant de justesse de rentrer dans un couple. Ses yeux parcoururent plusieurs fois l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

Et elle se remit à courir. Dévalant les escaliers, dépassant les voyageurs dans le couloir souterrain, elle se retrouva vite devant le panneau « Voie 5 ». Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle se pinça les lèvres, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle reprit ses pas, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de rapidité, au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait en haut des escaliers et sur la voie.

Une fois sur celle-ci, elle releva la tête et jeta un bref regard au train à grande vitesse qui s'apprêtait à traverser le pays. Et à l'emmener, _lui_, loin d'elle. Grand nombre de passagers et leurs familles se trouvaient sur le quai, échangeant des derniers au revoir. Ses yeux de jades scrutèrent la foule à la recherche de la seule personne qui l'intéressait.

Elle continua d'avancer, cette fois-ci en marchant. Elle longea le train, priant intérieurement pour le voir. Elle fouilla frénétiquement la foule, les gens faisant peu attention à elle, étant eux-mêmes perdus dans des adieux avec des proches. Elle ne cessa de tourner et retourner sur elle-même, ses mains se serrant et desserrant autour de son écharpe. Elle commençait à avoir chaud malgré la fraicheur de cette matinée d'hiver. Elle ne savait plus où regarder, elle ne savait plus si elle devait crier son prénom, elle ne savait plus si elle devait s'accrocher. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était reprise en main, elle était perdue.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus hésitants. Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom. Croyant d'abord avoir rêvé tout cela, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Mais la même voix féminine se fit de nouveaux entendre, criant son prénom cette fois-ci. Elle se força à tourner son regard vers là d'où provenait la voix. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, lorsqu'elle vit la personne qu'elle cherchait si désespérément.

La personne qui avait prononcé son prénom deux fois de suite était Hinata. Celle-ci était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau et Naruto la serrait contre lui avec son bras gauche. Mais elle ne fit guère attention au couple. Il était là, devant eux, tournée de profil pour pouvoir la voir. Ses yeux noirs ne cachaient pas la surprise qu'il ressentait en la voyant là, sur ce quai de gare, les joues surement rouges, les yeux trop brillants avec un blouson et une écharpe à moitié défaits.

Son cerveau ayant arrêté de réfléchir correctement depuis un moment, elle se mit à courir. D'abord avec difficulté, manquant de peu de trébucher, puis elle se redressa légèrement ne le quittant pas des yeux alors que leurs corps entraient en collision. Elle noua ses bras dans la nuque du jeune homme, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, alors qu'elle sentit deux bras masculins se refermer sur sa taille. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, chacun essayant de graver la présence de l'autre dans sa mémoire.

Elle finit par se détacher légèrement, laissant ses petites mains se poser sur les épaules masculines. Sasuke ne la laissa pas partir pour autant, emprisonnant toujours sa taille de ses mains. Elle releva son visage vers lui et essaya de lui faire un petit sourire. Ses yeux trop brillants étaient témoins des larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal et son sourire, aussi faible fut-il, sembla lui demander beaucoup trop d'efforts. Durant quelques secondes Sasuke se demanda si la Sakura adolescente et perdue ressemblait à cela. Et il s'en voulut pour lui imposer ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans sa vie. Non jamais.

Elle essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge avant de parler. Mais les premiers mots furent hachés, sa voix tremblantes et enrouées. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils ne firent pas non plus attention lorsqu'Hinata et Naruto se reculèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils ne firent pas non plus attention aux gens qui les entouraient. Personne. Il n'y avait personne à part eux.

_- J'avais peur d'arriver en retard… Je voulais te dire au revoir._

Il la sentit hésiter comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle ferma ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblants légèrement et elle essaya tant bien que mal d'inspirer. L'instant suivant, le brun sentit les deux lèvres féminines sur les siennes. Laissant les émotions les submerger, ils firent danser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Ils cessèrent de réfléchir et laissèrent leurs émotions menaient la danse, chacun essayant de faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il ne pouvait dire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne cessèrent de se fixer, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Ils étaient assaillis par tant d'émotions qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à les différencier ou les nommer. Mais la peur et le regret prédominaient sur le reste. Il regrettait de s'être autant approcher d'elle, de lui imposer tout cela. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Est-ce qu'elle allait se sentir seule ? Cependant elle devait continuer. Elle avait ses études, ses amis, des rêves à accomplir. Et dans un dernier souffle, elle réussit à prononcer les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas s'entendre dire.

_- Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'attendre._

Silence. Il comprenait. Il le savait dès le départ et il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste.

_- Je sais. Prends soin de toi._

Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres. Il recula pas à pas, détachant ses mains de la taille féminine alors qu'elle retirait les siennes de sa nuque. Il attrapa son sac et le mit sur l'épaule. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière la jeune fille et croisa le regard de Naruto. Ses yeux bleus étaient pour une rare fois sérieux et il hocha la tête pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Il se retourna et avança jusqu'à la porte du wagon. Arrivé à celle-ci il jeta un dernier regard à Sakura. Elle lui fit un sourire et il lui rendit. Juste une dernière fois.

Un dernier appelle du contrôleur. Les portes du train qui se ferment. Celui-ci qui s'éloigne. Et une jeune femme qui reste seule sur un quai de gare.

Tout était fini. Leur histoire s'était terminée avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin! Et aussi le moment où vous voulez surement ma mort. Mais malgré tout je suis fière de moi!**

**Et là c'est le moment où je vous rassures en vous disant qu'il y a un épilogue qui arrive, donc non, ça ne se termine pas vraiment comme ça. Mais je vous dis pas si ça se termine bien ou pas. Patience! Oui, encore.**

**Sinon oui, je sais ça doit être la première fois que je vous laisses autant attendre et je m'en excuse pas vraiment. J'ai profité moi aussi de la vie (Oui pas possible, je suis une personne réelle qui a une vie en dehors d'internet!), et je voulais pas vous pondre un truc qui me plaisait pas. J'ai relu plus ou moins vite, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes horribles... (Là par contre si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.)**

**Laisser vos impressions! :)**


End file.
